I Choose Sakura
by Wings of Jade
Summary: AU. When it's time for Prince Syaoran to choose a girl, he's to grab the hand of his wife-to-be without looking. What happens when he grabs Sakura's hand? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: Want To Bet?

****

Author's Note: Erm…Hello, Welcome. Bonjour, Bienvenue. Ola, Bienvenidos. Aloha. Kon'nichi-wa. Ni-hao, Huan-Ying. And whatever language you speak…HELLO! My name is Wings of Jade. I know how to say 'Hello' in six languages…I usually greet people this way.

THIS IS MY FIRST CCS FIC! The couple is Sakura/Syaoran, so _PUH-LEASE_ spare me the flame that goes "Sakura/Syaoran sucks" 'cuz _I don't give a DAMN_! You're just wasting your time trying to tell me it sucks…I support it, so BYE if you don't. Oh, and Syaoran is sort of portrayed as a cold and unloving person.

****

NOTE: Everyone other than Meilin, Syaoran, Tomoyo (if I plan to add her), and Sakura are portrayed differently. Did I mention that there MIGHT be some Meilin-bashing? Syaoran's 'father' is King LI, by his last name. Now bear with me.

****

Summary: AU. When it's time for Prince Syaoran to choose a girl, he's to grab the hand of his wife-to-be without looking. What happens when he grabs Sakura's hand? **A Further Extended Summary:** Meilin sets up a 'trap' to make sure Syaoran picks her. Only it doesn't work.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even Card Captor Sakura.

****

I Choose Sakura

By: Wings of Jade

__

Chapter 1: Want To Bet?

"Prince Syaoran!" cried King Li's advisor, clasping his hands together. "You are almost officially sixteen. Do you know what this means?" Prince Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"No. Of course not." His dark brown eyes were looking insolently at his father's advisor. King Li's advisor was an old man, with veined and knotted hands, wrinkled, dry skin, and always looked as if he thought he were superior to others. 

Prince Syaoran tossed his dark green cape over his shoulder, still not looking at him. He did not want to hear what the advisor had to say.

"You truly don't know, Your Highness?" inquired the advisor. Syaoran sighed.

"For the last time, Seiichi, I don't. Either tell me or I call the guards."

"Guards are not allowed to harm a king's advisor," mumbled Seiichi. Prince Syaoran's lip curled.

"You are afraid? That's not the first time," remarked Syaoran coldly. "If the guards can't 'harm' you, then I'll silence you myself." Seiichi took a step backward, his head bowed humbly.

"Your Highness," he began in an unusually shaky voice, "Two days from today, it will be two weeks before your sixteenth birthday. The law is as follows: You are to marry a lady two weeks before your sixteenth birthday."

"And if I do not follow the law?" interrogated Syaoran boldly. Seiichi muttered to himself.

"Then…I dare not say." Prince Syaoran sighed.

"Very well. I get the picture." He waved his hand impatiently. "Continue." 

"You do not decide whom you marry—" _As if I ever will_, thought Syaoran bitterly. He started pacing around across the room. "—nor the king. It is…kind of like an age-old tradition. Sixteen young women, all Ladies, will wear veils over their faces. You yourself will either close your eyes or wear a blindfold. Then, you are to pick your wife-to-be without looking; namely, randomly." Prince Syaoran stopped pacing around.

"Randomly?" he repeated incredulously. "I supposed to pick my—my wife _randomly_?"

"It is so," muttered Seiichi. Prince Syaoran gave a noise of contempt and dismissed Seiichi. He needed time alone.

Syaoran sighed to himself. Pick a wife at random…and they would all be ladies. Syaoran found himself not caring at all about whom he picked, as long as they weren't prissy or fussy. Lady Meilin was a good friend and close cousin of his…with a jolt, he realized that Meilin would probably be the only desirable woman of the women he was to choose from. She was a lady, so she would be involved in the choosing. He ordered one of his servants to call Meilin to the castle.

"Your Highness," greeted Meilin graciously when she arrived, sweeping into a curtsy.

"Meilin," said Syaoran stiffly, "I've called you here for a reason."

"I realized that," purred Meilin. "What business shall we do this time?" Syaoran ignored her question.

"I trust you know that my sixteenth birthday is approaching?" Meilin inclined her head.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Is there anything in particular—?"

"Actually, there is," Prince Syaoran cut in icily. "I need you to formulate some sort of plan so that I end up with you instead of some other…prissy cow." Meilin smiled.

"I knew you would say something like that. And I already have a plan in mind." Syaoran raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? Let me hear this one." Meilin walked closer to Syaoran.

"Listen," she informed him quietly, "When it is time for the choosing, the ladies you are to pick from will be putting out their hands. You will grab their hand at random. I trust you know this?" Prince Syaoran nodded. "_I_ will be wearing a ring. Now, the ring will have a rather sharply cut diamond on it, so if you feel pain when you touch a hand, then you'll know it's me. What do you think?" Meilin swept a strand of raven-coloured hair out of her eyes.

"Excellent," Syaoran told her. "You do that." Meilin smiled cattily.

"You'll be sure that I will."

~*~

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Kinomoto Sakura turned at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted warmly. "What's up?"

"Did you hear?" asked Tomoyo excitedly, her eyes shining. "Prince Syaoran is going to get married!" Sakura blinked.

"Really?" she said, mildly interested. "Well, I suppose he's turning sixteen and everything…" Tomoyo nodded furiously.

"It's exciting, isn't it?"

"I wonder who the ladies are…"

"Sakura. Tomoyo." The two friends turned at the sound of a new voice. Lady Meilin was standing there, smirking at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Prince Syaoran's business is none of your business," said Meilin icily, looking at Sakura dead in the eye. "I suggest you drop the subject, because _I'll_ be the one marrying Syaoran."

"Really?" retorted Sakura coolly. "And your confirmation for that statement is…"

"Prince Syaoran already told me that he'll be sure to choose _me_ for his wife…he even told me that I'll be the only _desirable_ woman at the choosing."

"You're wasting your time, Lady Meilin," Sakura told her defiantly. "I'm not even a _lady_."

"Undoubtedly you shall probably enter your name as a lady anyway," replied Meilin. "Even then Syaoran will not choose you." Sakura opened her mouth for a response, but Tomoyo beat her to it.

"Want to bet, _Lady _Meilin?" Tomoyo challenged her. "Want to bet? I'll personally make sure that I'll enter Sakura as a lady. And why not? She'll be perfect; well, much better than _you_ anyway." Meilin narrowed her dark eyes. "Is the bet on?" Meilin hesitated, and then smiled evilly at Tomoyo.

"You bet," she said gleefully. "Oh, we'll see who will feel dry after this." Tomoyo grinned at her.

"Right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Me: AAAAAAAAAH! I am so sorry that this ending was so crappy! I promise the next chapter will be much better and longer! In the mean time, REVIEW!

Meilin: I am so snobby it makes me happy!

Me: -_-; Weirdo. *hastily takes words back* Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry to Meilin fans! *dodges pumpkins thrown by Meilin fans*


	2. Chapter 2: The Choosing

****

Author's Note: OMG! *does a little dance of joy* So many reviews! I'm as happy as a clown…oh yeah, clowns aren't happy. But you get my drift. Well, because everybody requested for me to update soon, I decided to post up the second chapter early. On with the fic!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura; this is only for entertainment purposes.

****

I Choose Sakura

By: Wings of Jade

__

Chapter 2: The Choosing

As soon as Meilin departed, Sakura rounded on her friend.

"Why did you just do that?" Tomoyo glared after Meilin.

"I can't let her win. I _know_ she has something up her sleeve. She's probably setting a trap so that Prince Syaoran picks _her_." Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"It doesn't matter, anyway. I can fix you up in a snap!"

"Excuse me?" pouted Sakura. "Is that supposed to be an insult or a statement?" Tomoyo ignored her.

"Well…actually, there's not much I can do. You're features are already beautiful enough—if I even _try_ to do something to your face, it'll just destroy your natural beauty. But clothes will not be a problem for me." Sakura glanced at Meilin's retreating figure.

"Are you sure about that? Knowing Meilin, she'll probably come up with something ridiculously expensive but artfully designed and done." Tomoyo sniffed, wrinkling her nose when Sakura mentioned Meilin.

"Of course I'm sure."

~*~

Prince Syaoran checked the ancient grandfather clock. (**Yeah, clocks were invented THOUSANDS of years ago**) It was now one day later, and he hoped Meilin hadn't gone shooting her mouth off at every woman that happened to cross paths with her. She was known for boasting about him and her.

Seiichi hurried to him at the last second, his scarlet robes hitched up. "Your Highness," he panted. Prince Syaoran fixed with a cold look. 

"Make it brief, Seiichi. Unlike you, I don't have time to waste on trying to impress the royal family." Seiichi flushed.

"We—er—King Li would like you to try on your new robe at the time of the Choosing." Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"_That_'_s_ what you're panting for? My goodness, Seiichi; you should start training." Seiichi bowed and rushed out of the room. He did not want to endure any more of Syaoran's insults.

Syaoran followed Seiichi calmly, walking into another room, where he could hear his father's booming voice fill the corridor. He pushed the door open with ease, and greeted tonelessly, "Good morning, father. You wanted me to try on my new robe?" King Li turned at the sound of Syaoran's voice.

"Syaoran!" he cried jovially. "Come now, come now, it's time to try on your robe…"

"I thought I just said that," muttered Prince Syaoran under his breath, but fortunately, King Li did not hear him. Syaoran stepped onto a stool, having done this many times. A tailor hurried fussily to Syaoran's side, clutching yards and yards of emerald-coloured material. The colour was more or less the same as Prince Syaoran's cape, but richer and deeper, and every thread shone when the tailor threw the fabric over Syaoran.

"Well, then," announced the tailor in a high-pitched fussy voice, "I think this will fit him just fine, just fine…" Syaoran sniffed in distaste.

"This stuff is _itchy_. Don't you have anything that doesn't scratch your face when you wear it?" The tailor ignored him and started pinning needles into the cloth. Prince Syaoran stood perfectly still and tense; he did not trust this tailor. He did not pin needles—nor jab—he _thrust_ them carelessly into the material. Syaoran was slightly afraid that one of the needles might just stab him right in one of his fleshy parts.

After what seemed like hours, the tailor stepped back and admired his work. "What do you think, King Li?" he questioned King Li brightly and proudly. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Well, er…" King Li looked Syaoran up and down. All he saw was green fabric thrown over his son's head, with needles sticking out of them messily. "Ok_ay_…"

"Good, good," said the tailor distractedly. "It'll be finished by tomorrow, I assure you, King Li."

"Right," replied King Li doubtfully. "You—uh—You do that." The tailor beamed and shuffled out of them room, dragging the cloth behind him.

"Remind me to request another tailor," King Li mouthed to one of his advisers.

~*~

Prince Syaoran had to stand still again as several servants made a show of buttoning up his new green robes. Surprisingly, the fussy tailor had been able to make a masterpiece of a robe, the size just right for Syaoran. And it didn't itch one tiny bit, nor there any trace of tiny holes.

It was the day of the choosing. Syaoran was to pick his wife. He hoped Meilin had her ring on. If not, he'd be stuck with a mad old dimwit for the rest of his life.

~*~

Sakura touched her gown with awe. "Tomoyo, what did you do?" Tomoyo smiled proudly at her friend.

"Oh, a little bit of stuff, you know. This and that."

"This and that?" repeated Sakura hoarsely. "This is absolutely beautiful!"

"And so are you, Sakura," replied Tomoyo. "I just can't wait to see the look on Meilin's face!"

The gown that Tomoyo had made for Sakura _was_ absolutely beautiful. It was traditional that the bride be dressed elegantly in red. Tomoyo's creation was beyond elegant. The dress was of a crimson hue, made of silk. Golden roses adorned the hem of the long skirt. The top was in a Chinese fashion, a single yellow button fastened precisely at the throat, and some more yellow outlined the red. The sleeves were tight from the shoulder until the wrist.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Tomoyo," she said softly, embracing her like a sister, "You didn't have to go to so much trouble to do this." Tomoyo smiled.

"That's not the end of it, Sakura." Tomoyo produced a matching silk red and gold veil. "You're supposed to wear this, so Prince Syaoran won't recognize you." Sakura took the veil.

"I'll wear it when I get there." Sakura ran her fingers across her dress. It was so velvety. Tomoyo clapped her hands together gleefully.

"Now let's see who Syaoran'll pick!"

~*~

Sixteen ladies filed in, all veiled and wearing glamorous gowns. Prince Syaoran noted that one of the gowns did not seem to be tailor-made; the style was not any of what he had seen before.

"Please hold out your _right_ hand," requested Seiichi in a loud, ringing voice.

Instinctively, sixteen feminine hands shot out. Seiichi inspected every finger, every palm and wrist. Syaoran knew which hand belonged to Meilin; sure enough, a ring with a sharp crystal was on the finger. She had also decided to wear a matching diamond bracelet.

Seiichi reached Meilin's hand and frowned. "Dreadfully sorry, Miss Mei—Miss, but rings and bracelets or anything of the sort are not allowed at the choosing. I'm afraid you'll have to take that off."

Syaoran's eyes widened in horror. He watched as Meilin took the ring and bracelet off sulkily. 

Now he had no way of deciding which lady was Meilin.

"Let the Choosing begin," rumbled Seiichi. A few people in the corner applauded, and the music from horns were blasted into the air. Prince Syaoran panicked. Now he was on his own. His chances of getting Meilin was low…

Shakily, Prince Syaoran stepped forward. Seiichi hurried quickly and tied a blindfold around Syaoran's eyes, completely blocking his vision. Seiichi guided Syaoran to where the sixteen girls were standing. He heard Seiichi ordering the girls to shuffle around, and as he did so, he heard the unmistakable swishing of skirts as the girls scuttled around. His panic rose.

"It's Choosing Time!" bellowed King Li's voice.

Prince Syaoran moved automatically, touching each hand, moving his fingers across each palm, trying to decide if it was Meilin's. He reached the thirteenth girl, and the hand shook, ever so slightly, as if to signal him. Prince Syaoran moved on; Meilin was smarter than that, it was probably some hopeful little cow…

Sadly, it _was_ Meilin.

Syaoran reached the last girl. He felt her hand briefly, and then stepped back. "Please choose your wife-to-be now, Prince," announced Seiichi.

Syaoran moved blindly along the row of females, desperate for some sign from Meilin. He stumbled past the ninth girl, and then he took his chances and grabbed the hand of the tenth.

"Prince Syaoran has chosen his wife." Fingers began to work carefully at the knot in Prince Syaoran's blindfold. The cloth was removed, and Syaoran looked quickly to see if it was Meilin.

The red and yellow veil was still draped across the mystery girl's face. "Please remove your veil." Seiichi again. The girl, with a shaking hand, gripped the veil and it slid off of her face. 

It wasn't Meilin.

Seiichi glanced at her and called, "Kinomoto Sakura will be Syaoran's wife-to-be."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Me: Finally finished the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it…I sure did, LOL! (You'll definitely enjoy the next chapter…I promise!)


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

****

Author's Note: HI! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Reviews mean a lot to me. Okay, lame words, but what the heck. I suppose you guys are all really anxious to feast your eyes on chapter 3, so skip this and READ! {And review! XD}

By the way, I forgot to mention this in the second chapter, but Syaoran's blindfold comes off before Sakura's veil.

****

Disclaimer: Skip this too. _I don't own Card Captor Sakura_.

****

I Choose Sakura

By: Wings of Jade

__

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Meilin hoped fervently that Syaoran would be able to tell between her and the fifteen other contestants. After she had been ordered to remove the ring, Meilin thought that the chances of Syaoran picking her would be damn low.

**Syaoran, pick me, pick me**, Meilin thought. She felt his hand close over hers. Frantic, Meilin grasped his hand, thinking that Syaoran would get the message. She was Meilin.

Syaoran simply moved on, not giving any sign that he had seen her. Meilin's hopes dropped a couple of feet, but maybe Syaoran wasn't allowed to dawdle around just one girl. Meilin waited for him to finish, and then heard Seiichi, the king's advisor, tell Syaoran that it was time to choose his wife.

Prince Syaoran had to start from the end. As he approached her, Meilin resisted the urge to shout, 'Syaoran! I'm here! I'm here!' and was forced to wait. **I'm right here…grab my hand, Syaoran…**thought Meilin.

Syaoran brushed right past her.

Meilin glanced at him under her veil. He stumbled, and blindly snatched a random hand. The girl was pulled forwards. He had chosen someone—but not her.

**I am doomed**, thought Meilin sadly. **This isn't going to do us any good at all**. Seiichi instructed the mystery girl to remove her veil. Meilin found a new point of view.

**Well, at least it's not going to be Sakura**, she thought. **Sakura has a one out of sixteen chances of being chosen, and that just can't be her, so I…**She never got to finish the thought, because she caught sight of the girl under the veil. The thought died away.

Kinomoto Sakura.

~*~

Something hit Syaoran, hard, when Seiichi announced, "Kinomoto Sakura". He had been quite sure that it was Meilin. He knew that the chances of picking Meilin were narrow, but somehow, he always pictured himself pledging love to Meilin, not some other bimbo. Syaoran hardly looked at 'Kinomoto Sakura' while Seiichi ploughed on with some dumb speech.

Finally, Seiichi told Syaoran, "Your wife-to-be will be resting somewhere else, and the wedding will be on your sixteenth birthday. You and Kinomoto Sakura will—er—_meet_ once a day, in the evening. I'm sure you'll find Sakura to be a very suitable wife."

"I hardly deny the fact," Prince Syaoran retorted coldly. Seiichi chose to ignore him.

"Kyoko," called Seiichi to a lady, "Please escort Sakura to her room. I will be with her shortly after." Syaoran stole a look at Sakura. She kept her head down, and her cheeks were rosy. Her auburn hair curtained her round face, and her eyes, when she looked up, were a brilliant jade hue. _Okay_, thought Syaoran. _At least she isn't ugly_. Syaoran hated himself for thinking that. _Oh great, now you've turned shallow-minded now, eh? You are such a jerk, Syaoran, really_.

Sakura walked past Syaoran. Her eyes met with Syaoran's for a second—just for a mere second—but Syaoran could have sworn tears were gathering in them.

~*~

Sakura felt her eyes water. Prince Syaoran wasn't even interested in knowing her _name_. Why did she agree to get herself into a mess? Why did she _have_ to make the choice of actually attending the choosing? Now she was betrothed to someone who would probably never notice. She glanced his way for a second, and quickly averted her eyes, because she knew that if she stared any longer, the tears would run down freely.

~*~

"Lady Sakura," Seiichi said politely, bowing and taking a seat beside her. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Takeda Seiichi. I am the king's chief advisor." Seiichi thrust out his chest slightly when he said 'chief'. Sakura noticed this and some of her anxiety ebbed away. So he was one of the snobby and self-flattering types. No problem. Sakura knew that all she had to do was look at him and nod every once in a while so that he thought she was listening. _Probably some more waffle_, Sakura noted.

"Now, Lady Sakura, I understand if this has come as a shock for you. It's not a very…_good_ way to choose a wife, in my opinion, but it is the family tradition, and if I ever uttered so much as a word of my disapproval, my head would immediately be detached from my neck.

"I'm sure that you will come to accept Prince Syaoran. Her Majesty the Queen came to love King Li at once, so I have no doubt that you will have the same reaction.

"You will meet with Prince Syaoran once a day. In the mean time, we will have fittings for your wedding dress. It will take two weeks, I assure you, because this is an important event and the dress must be absolutely perfect. Then…" Seiichi talked non-stop about what Sakura would also do. Sakura found herself nodding, but not to show that she was 'listening'…

"…And that's all you need to know," Seiichi finished finally. Sakura gave one last nod sleepily. "I shall go now," Seiichi told her. "Rest well, Lady—er…_Princess_ Sakura." Seiichi smiled at her and left. Sakura yawned.

"I doubt I'll ever rest well," Sakura muttered.

~*~

Tomoyo waited anxiously outside the palace gates. The guards had absolutely refused to let her in, so she was forced to bide her time, sometimes trying to sneak a peek into the windows.

Finally, Tomoyo heard a man shout something about Syaoran's new bride, and Tomoyo hoped fervently that his words were 'Kinomoto Sakura'. _Please, please, please_, she begged. _Please let it be Sakura_.

Suddenly, about fifteen girls filed out noisily, grumbling and tearing off their veils. Tomoyo wove in and out of the ladies, trying to spot Sakura—if she was there.

There was no need for that, however. Meilin was heading straight for her, cheeks flushed a dark scarlet, her eyes overly bright. On her face hung a furious glare. Her crimson veil matched her cheeks, which was wrinkled between her fingers. Her hands were in fists. She stomped up to Tomoyo, threw her a ferocious glare, narrowed her eyes, and told her angrily—

"Sakura is Prince Syaoran's bride. They're going to get married in two weeks. Happy? You win the bet, I lose." Tomoyo wanted to clap her hands delightedly in victory, but the look in Meilin's eyes stopped her. Her eyes had jealousy and rage, but they were also tinted with sadness.

~*~

The more he thought about it, the more he regretted it. He shouldn't have said everything so coldly as if Sakura wasn't even there. It probably gouged a wound into her heart. Maybe eternally.

Prince Syaoran fingered his robe. _It doesn't matter to you_, he told himself firmly._ You marry her, you forget about this, and we'll all live happily…never after_. Syaoran rose quickly from his seat. The thought was too much to bear. He _had_ to get it off his chest.

He was going to go see Sakura.

~*~

Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror. Her silky auburn hair was slightly tousled now, and her eyes seemed to have lost their usual brightness. She shouldn't have done this in the first place. She was helping Tomoyo, but hurting herself.

A gentle knock sounded on the wooden door. "Er—Princess Sakura?" greeted an uncertain voice. "Is it—Is it okay if I come in?" Sakura brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She swore that the voice belonged to Prince Syaoran.

"Um—yes, Your Highness," she replied tentatively. "You—uh…don't need to hesitate at all. You can come in whenever you want." Sakura wished she hadn't said the last sentence. It sounded quite…wrong.

"Okay." She heard Prince Syaoran jiggle the doorknob. "Sorry—um…Princess Sakura, but the—the thing…it's locked, you know…can't come in." Sakura wished the air of uneasiness would disappear. She didn't want it. She sighed. Now she had to go and open the door to meet her so-called 'future husband'. She regretted moving at all—after crying and then staring at herself for hours, she hardly felt like doing anything else.

With a great effort, Sakura rose from her chair, walked across the room, and opened the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Sorry! I just _had_ to leave you guys at a cliffhanger! XD Well…okay, maybe I didn't _have_ to, but you get the message—I felt like it. I guess this chapter isn't exactly _long_, and I'm not updating for long periods of time, but trust me, my time is limited, and I am constantly busy, so updating will be a little problem. Enough of the A/N now. It is your turn to:

RRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEW…or I will discontinue the story, put EVEN MORE cliffhangers, and make the plot stupid. I don't think you want that, do you? XD


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Rid Of The Guilt

****

Author's Note: Hehe…*sweatdrops* I was only kidding. Of course I'll continue the story. But you need to review…well, anyway, because of all the protests and demands, I decided to post up chapter 4 a little earlier than expected.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

****

I Choose Sakura

By: Wings of Jade

__

Chapter 4: Getting Rid Of The Guilt

Sakura had pushed the door open gently. She stepped back so Prince Syaoran could enter the room.

For once, as Prince Syaoran walked in, Sakura got a good look at him. His expression was so firm, so serious. His hair was tousled slightly, his eyes quite solemn, but when he caught sight of Sakura standing timidly in a corner, they softened. Prince Syaoran's lips were outlined sharply, in a thin line.

"Princess Sakura," he said.

Sakura did not look at him.

"I-I was just wondering how you were doing." Syaoran wished he could sound less stupid. His voice was stony and hardly sounded like he cared at all.

Sakura fiddled with the sleeve of her gown.

"I'm fine, Prince, fine," she replied quietly.

"You don't seem to be happy here," remarked Syaoran earnestly. Sakura looked surprised.

"Really?" she said with mild interest. "Funny. I never noticed." She refused to meet his eyes and concentrated on the moonlight filtering in through her bedroom window.

"You don't look as if you wanted to come here at all." Syaoran didn't use 'marry me in the first place' because he didn't want to sound snobbish or anything of the sort.

Sakura hesitated before answering. What if she hurt Syaoran's feelings? Worse yet, what if she answered wrong and then have her head removed from her shoulders? She chose her words carefully.

"Well…you're partly right. It wasn't as if I had a choice, though."

"I'm intrigued," Syaoran told her, genuinely intrigued. Sakura still did not meet his eyes.

"Sit," she offered, gesturing to a chair.

"You too." Syaoran took a seat and waited for Sakura. "Continue." Sakura sighed.

"My best friend, Tomoyo, made a bet with Lady M—a Lady. She told her that she would enter me as a Lady in the Choosing. Then, she made a bet with Lady Mei—the Lady. If I got chosen as your wife, then Tomoyo would win the bet. If Lady M—the Lady was chosen or if some other girl was chosen, then Tomoyo would lose." Sakura tugged on a strand of hair.

"So you were forced to enter."

"Not really. I just agreed to be a Lady for Tomoyo's sake."

"And you never expected to be chosen."

"Right," mumbled Sakura.

"So you don't want to be here at all." Syaoran's gaze made Sakura uncomfortable. It was not accusing, nor sharp, but it still made Sakura think she said something wrong.

"No—it's not that—"

"I don't blame you," Prince Syaoran said gently.

~*~

Syaoran was surprised at the calmness of his voice. He was even more surprised by how sincere and kind he sounded. He almost shuddered. Imagine _him_ actually being…_nice_. _There's always a first time for everything_, Syaoran thought wryly.

"You—You don't?"

"You expected me to?" Syaoran felt a little irritated that Princess Sakura thought that he would punish her or something. He sighed.

"Look…I'm like you. Forced to do something I don't want to do. This isn't the first choosing."

"Go on," encouraged Sakura.

"It's a type of tradition. Every prince in the Li Family has to abide by it. Two weeks before his sixteenth birthday, the prince is to choose his future wife, but randomly. You know, blindfolded and grabbing the hand of a girl he doesn't even know. I never really wanted to do it, but the temper of my father isn't one you'd—uh…like to set off. So…well, you know, I'm—not—exactly—ready," he finished jerkily. Sakura nodded.

"So we're the same."

"I suppose so." A moment of silence passed between the two.

"Maybe I should get going," Syaoran said suddenly. Sakura jerked out of her silence.

"No—it's okay…I mean, you can stay for as long as you want." Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura liked the way his eyes seem to sparkle and seem less distant and cold.

"No, you need your rest. I mean, waiting outside for half an hour so you can attend a stupid ceremony isn't exactly entertaining, is it?" If Syaoran could look at himself, he probably would have gaped at himself with his mouth open. He had just made a _joke_. Prince Syaoran made a joke. Interesting…

Sakura returned the smile. Her eyes lightened up, looking as if she had never been gloomy before, unlike when Syaoran first entered the room. She had looked like she had been crying.

Syaoran tossed his emerald cape over his shoulder. "See you around," he told Sakura, and closed the door behind him as he left, feeling as thought the guilt he had felt moments before had lifted.

~*~

Sakura sank into the wooden tub. A wonderful fragrance drifted around her, making her pleasantly sleepy and drowsy. _Maybe Syaoran isn't that bad after all_…

She didn't know what happened when they talked. It seemed more like talking about themselves than an actual conversation. _Well, you need to know all about the other to actually make a conversation in the future_, thought Sakura. Still, something clicked between them, something that was unspeakable. The uneasiness at first had disappeared.

The wooden tub was filled with water, and sprinkled lightly with soft rose petals. The petals gave off a beautiful aroma, even though they were separated from their stems. Sakura bathed herself, feeling the rose petals gently brush her skin. It felt so good…

After a while, Sakura thought that maybe she had spent a little too much time in the bathtub. Her skin was already wet and her fingers had wrinkles in them. But she still wanted to soak her body in the rose petals and water. _Oh well_, thought Sakura grimly,_ the water's getting colder anyway. It's better to get out then wash in freezing water._ Sighing, she lifted herself out.

After draping a robe over herself and fastening it securely, she slipped on a pair of velvet slippers. She should be going to bed now. Her personal maid, Kyoko, would most likely be waiting to dress her and brush her hair or something. She reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open.

She was surprised to find the hallway empty. (**A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but I'm dreadfully sorry if you expected Syaoran to swing the door open before Sakura got to it and see her in a skimpy little robe. I mean, some people like that, but I thought it was a LITTLE too dirty…anyway, on with the fic!**) _I wonder where everybody is?_ She walked to her room as quickly as possible.

Kyoko was waiting for her. "Oh, Princess," she greeted humbly. "You're as beautiful as ever." Sakura smiled at her.

"Thanks for the compliment, Kyoko, but I know I'm not beautiful." Kyoko laughed, a warm, tinkling laugh.

"Of course you are, Princess! I'm always right about these things. And you are definitely beautiful." Sakura chose to ignore her comment. Kyoko removed her robe and began to dress her.

When Kyoko was finished, Sakura had to sit down and let Kyoko proceed to comb her hair. "Why do you have to comb my hair when I'm going to mess it up anyway?" she questioned Kyoko. Kyoko shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. If your hair was messy before you went to bed, then wouldn't it be harder to untangle the following morning because it's now _extra_ messy?"

"True," reasoned Sakura. She let Kyoko rake a knot.

"So how are you and Prince Syaoran getting along?" Kyoko asked, tackling the back of Sakura's hair. Sakura shrugged.

"I haven't really met him yet." Kyoko laughed again.

"Oh, don't hide, Princess Sakura. I know for a fact that he came to you a few hours ago."

"You do?"

"Yes. I saw him come down the hallway in some sort of hurry. He looked kind of ashamed, if you ask me, and didn't really pay attention to anyone, not even Seiichi. Well, he's never paid any attention to Seiichi before, anyway," added Kyoko. "I saw him go into your room. You two weren't doing anything special, right?" Sakura was slightly alarmed.

"Of course not! He said he just wanted to talk." Kyoko was silent. "Please don't tell me that you don't believe me. Some people tend to believe what they want to believe."

"I do believe you," replied Kyoko. "I mean, you guys haven't talked before that anyway, so there's actually no point in believing that you guys were having something special. Of course, your stunning features might have aroused something in him…"

"Kyoko!" exclaimed Sakura. They both laughed. "You dirty girl!" Sakura mocked her. Kyoko giggled.

"I know, huh?" She raked the comb quickly through Sakura's hair one last time. "There. Your hair is all done." Sakura tried to run her fingers through her hair.

"Oh my goodness! It's so soft and sleek and shiny and separated! It's—It just runs through my fingers like water!" Kyoko looked pleased.

"I thought so. Aren't I an artist?" Sakura laughed openly. She bounced up from her chair.

"Thanks, Kyoko. I think I'll go to bed now," she told her. Kyoko smiled courteously.

"It's my job," Kyoko replied, and bowed herself out. "I hope you can Prince Syaoran can connect soon!" she called.

Later, as Sakura went to bed, she thought, _Maybe this whole **place** isn't so bad after all…everybody seems to be so welcoming! _Prince Syaoran's visage flashed into Sakura's mind. Smiling as she drifted to sleep, Sakura decided that maybe, just maybe, she could fall in love with Syaoran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

OKAY, PEOPLE! That was the end of chapter 4. I don't know if it was disappointing, I don't know if it was satisfying or fantastic, because you NEED TO REVIEW! I know that when people see a lot of reviews for a story they tend to read the latest chapter(s) without reviewing. Which is what drives me to not update. So REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Pressure

****

Author's Note: Gutengag! Thank you to the reviewer who told me. Thanks to all of you guys! You are all so kind. ^^ Oh yeah, and Eriol will be included in later chapters. ^^

****

I Choose Sakura

By: Wings of Jade

__

Chapter 5: Pressure

After talking to King Li for a couple of hours, Sakura finally persuaded him to let her outside. She was going to see Tomoyo again!

As she left, she heard someone cry, "Oh—Sakura!" Sakura turned. King Li was waiting for her again. "Just remember, don't tell anyone that you are going to marry Syaoran. We don't want people to know yet—the bride-to-be is supposed to be a secret."

"Okay!" chirped Sakura. King Li smiled.

"Run along now," he chortled. When she left, he sighed to himself. _Ah, to be young again_.

~*~

"Tomoyo!" Tomoyo kept on chatting with her friends, unaware of the voice that called her was the one she had been waiting for for days.

"Tomoyo!"

"Tomoyo," said one of her friends. "I think someone's calling you." Tomoyo turned around. She shrieked.

"_Sakura_!" she cried. Sakura was running towards her, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink, the sun no match for her smile.

"Tomoyo," Sakura called back. They ran into each other's arms, squealing in delight.

"Aw, Sakura, I've missed you so much," said Tomoyo, hugging Sakura tightly.

"Me too, Tomoyo, me too," replied Sakura. Tomoyo broke away and lightly touched her cheek.

"Still the same as always," she told her softly. "Still beautiful." Sakura looked away. Tomoyo laughed. "I guess Prince Syaoran didn't do anything to you, huh?" Sakura laughed with her.

"Hey, Tomoyo," interrupted an olive-haired girl, one of Tomoyo's friends. "You still haven't introduced her to us."

"Right," said Tomoyo. She turned to the group.

"While you were gone, Sakura," Tomoyo began, "I guess I got lonely. Some girls offered to keep me company, so now I hang out with them. But don't worry, Sakura; you'll always be my number one best friend." A girl stiffened slightly.

"Okay. This is Kiku," Tomoyo continued, pointing to the olive-haired girl. Her lip curled.

"Nice to meet you, Kiku," Sakura greeted. Kiku said nothing. _I said introduce **her** to **us**, not **us** to **her**,_ thought Kiku. Tomoyo pointed to a raven-haired girl.

"This is Tadako." Tadako's lips tightened. Sakura's smile flickered a little. Tomoyo took no notice and gestured to a girl with blazing green eyes.

"Her name is Sachiko." Sachiko blinked her fierce eyes but did nothing more. Sakura was beginning to feel uneasy now.

Tomoyo pointed to the last of the group, a blue-haired maiden. "Last, but not least, Midori." Midori alone did not seem to be unfriendly and cold. She returned Sakura's smile, and Sakura, relieved, told her, "Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you, too, Sakura," replied Midori.

"So," said Kiku loudly, "You were _saying_, _Tomoyo_?" Tomoyo blinked several times. 

"There's no need to be so loud, Kiku. As I was saying, I think that we should be able to persuade King Li to hold the annual Autumn Festival at his palace…"

"Of course," stated Sachiko, also loud. Her eyes were on Sakura, unblinking and full of distrust. "We should be able to." Sakura was feeling quite small…

"So, Sakura," Midori said, sensing that no one was paying attention to her, "Where were you all this time? Tomoyo told us that you were at the palace for something, but she never told us what. She said something about your reason being there a secret. Could _you_ tell us?" The other three new girls shut up at once. Tomoyo bit her lip.

"Well, it _is_ a secret," replied Sakura. Tadako narrowed her eyes.

"Come on," purred Sachiko, "You can count on _us_ not to tell." Sakura's eyes were filled with guilt. They were finally being nice to her, but King Li's words came back to her: _The bride-to-be is supposed to be a **secret**_. Seeing her hesitate, Sachiko quickly added, "And we're your new _friends_, right? Friends tell each other _secrets_." Midori was a little suspicious of her friends. _What are they doing?_

"Sakura," Tadako warned her, wagging a finger, "Does this mean you don't trust _us_? Tomoyo just introduced _us_ to _you_, after all. That means we are friends, right? Just like what Sachiko said."

"Yeah," Kiku chimed in. "You can count on us to zip it."

"Sa_kura_," Tadako persisted.

"_Saku_," Kiku pouted.

"Tell us," begged Sachiko.

"_Friend_," Tadako added.

"_Best_ friend," corrected Kiku.

"_Our_ best friend," Tadako said, nodding.

"Yes. _Our_ best friend," agreed Kiku.

"Sakura."

"Please?"

"Pretty please?"

Sachiko grew increasingly edgy and impatient with each plea Kiku and Tadako begged Sakura with. Sakura seemed determined not to tell. Midori wasn't helping at all, and Tomoyo was fidgeting with her thumbs. _Just tell us and get over with it, stupid idiot!_

"Look," Sachiko finally burst out. "We aren't evil. We aren't your enemies. We just want to know one itty-bitty little bit of information about your life. That's it. We want to know why you were at the palace all this time. Period—so tell us! We aren't going to betray you by telling others!"

"Exactly," agreed Kiku and Tadako enthusiastically, nodding furiously. "That's all we want, Sakura!"

Sakura was helpless. Midori looked at her, and their eyes met. Even _her_ eyes had innocent curiosity in them, and she didn't know a thing, but she didn't try to force it out of her. _Midori deserves to know but not **them**. _Immediately, Sakura felt incredibly guilty. _Come on_, a voice chided her, _they didn't do anything to you. Sure, they were really cold when you said 'Hi', but that was three seconds ago, you can forgive them—you're a forgiving person! They should know, too! They said it themselves; they're your new best friends!_

Yeah, Sakura countered, _but they seem as if they're only saying that to get the Choosing out of my mouth._

That's what you think.

That's the truth.

Tell them! They're also innocent! How do you know they're double-crossing you?

How do **you** know they're not?

"Tell us, tell us!" the three begged.

__

Tell them, tell them!

"Okay." Sakura gave in. The pressure was too much. Midori's eyes lightened up. Tomoyo shot Sakura an I-don't-think-you're-supposed-to-tell-them-you're-going-to-marry-Prince-Syaoran sort of look. Sakura tried to ignore it.

"Okay," repeated Sakura. Kiku, Tadako, Sachiko, and Midori listened intently and clung onto every word she said. They didn't dare interrupt her.

"Tomoyo told me that Prince Syaoran was going to have a Choosing—that is, he was going to choose his wife. She asked me if I cared to pretend to be a Lady and join just for fun. I said no.

"Then Lady Meilin came along, sticking her nose up in the air and acting as if she was already Queen, telling Tomoyo that Prince Syaoran would pick _her_—so they made a bet. Tomoyo said that Prince Syaoran would pick me as a wife, and that she would enter me in the Choosing. Meilin accepted gleefully.

"At the time of the Choosing, the girls that Prince Syaoran was to choose from lined up in a line, and he would take each girl's hand, until finally, he chose a random one. Guess who he chose? Me. So…I wound up as Prince Syaoran's wife-to-be. That's why I was at the palace all this time." Sakura was surprised that her explanation was so short, but a horrible feeling had just invaded her insides; she didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, it was unpleasant.

"Ooh," sighed Tadako. "I just _love_ a surprise ending. That was a wicked story!"

"Yes, a very _beautiful_ story," said Kiku slyly. Sachiko smiled. They all smiled. Sakura's stomach gave a feeble lurch. The three girls looked as if they knew exactly what to do after something 'good' had happened…Sakura didn't want to think about it.

"Er…you won't tell anyone, right?" Sakura asked them uncertainly.

"Of course _I_ won't!" exclaimed Kiku.

"Never!" declared Tadako.

"Not on my life!" agreed Sachiko. Midori nodded.

"I won't tell a soul," she told Sakura softly. Something about Midori made Sakura trust that she would keep her promise.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Should I have told them?" she asked her glumly, after the four had left. Tomoyo gave her a plain, disappointing look. "I don't think so. In fact, you just have plain _shouldn't_. I have a feeling that Kiku, Tadako, and Sachiko won't be able to keep their mouths shut." Sakura felt weak.

"Well, Tomoyo," she managed, "It was nice to see you again, but I have to go now. I promised King Li that I wouldn't be out for long." She flashed Tomoyo a small smile and fled.

~*~

Three days later, the whole village knew that a certain 'Kinomoto Sakura' had been Chosen by Prince Syaoran to be his bride-to-be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's another evil cliffhanger…*chokes with laughter* Hehe…sorry people. I _had_ to do that. What will happen to Sakura once King Li finds out? What will Syaoran think of Sakura? Will Sakura be banished? I'll answer these questions if you kindly REVIEW! (By the way, if you feel that I am using too many of my own characters, I beg your forgiveness. I just didn't feel like making any of the other characters of CCS into evil people.)


	6. Chapter 6: The Consequences

****

Author's Note: OMG! I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time! I have this competition thingy coming up and I have almost no spare time at all…well, anyway, I'd thought I'd start with the sixth chapter already, because I FINALLY finished everything, so…um, yeah.

By the way, Rika, Chiharu, and the others won't be coming in. Well, maybe Rika. And I'm sorry there wasn't any romance in the last two chapters and this one. But I will work on it very soon!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

****

I Choose Sakura

By: Wings of Jade

__

Chapter 6: The Consequences

"So," said King Li, sitting down in his chair. "How well are we doing?" He looked at his advisors expectantly, especially Seiichi. Seiichi cleared his throat and wrung his bony fingers.

They were holding a little conference, and King Li was anxious to know how his son's wedding was doing. However, Seiichi chose to start with trade and money first.

"So far," he began, "Our trade is good. The other kingdom agreed not to tax us too heavily, so we are fine with that. Just that we can't tax them too heavily, which I think is not a big problem.

"Your gold and jewellery supply is still at the same point. Nobody has taken any, and each year, it keeps growing, so nothing is wrong there. We have already paid our debts to the Takahashi Kingdom, so we are now debt-free, although King Izumi owes us about few bars of gold." King Li motioned for him to stop.

"Good, good, enough about business. What about news of Syaoran's wedding? And Princess Sakura?" The advisors glanced at each other uneasily.

"They're…fine," answered Seiichi eventually.

"What about the wedding preparations?"

"All set," replied Seiichi at once. "Next week, you'll definitely be expecting a successful wedding."

"Good. Does anybody outside the castle know that Kinomoto Sakura is Syaoran's wife?" The men shifted uncomfortably, and Seiichi coughed.

"Well?" demanded the king. "Answer me!" Seiichi muttered very fast under his breath.

"The thing is…there is." King Li's face grew to a rosy complexion.

"Who? Who knows? I'll have him executed immediately! How dare they break the law!" Seiichi bowed his head and murmured very, very, quietly:

"Well…everybody in the village."

~*~

Meilin and fourteen other girls who had attended the Choosing hoping to be Syaoran's bride had personally signed a contract swearing that they wouldn't tell anyone about Syaoran's new wife. Meilin admitted to herself secretly that she had a big mouth, and that King Li was right to make sure she had used her _real_ signature instead of a fake one(He had insisted that Meilin sign first). After all, Meilin _could_ be blabbering to the women the next day. But after she signed the piece of parchment, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

However, a few days later, Meilin noticed people's eyes shining, their whispers more audible than usual. She found her friend Kiku telling about ten girls something important and gossip-worthy. Meilin walked up to her and poked her shoulder. Kiku told her, "I'm almost done" and resumed her story. In a few seconds, she was finished, and the girls' eyes were widening.

"Wow!" One sighed. "If only _I_ was her!"

"Pass it on," said Kiku. Meilin frowned at her after the girls left. (**A/N: Please excuse this interruption, but this is where Meilin turns good…sort of. Well, read on!**)

"What were you telling them? I saw some other women saying the same thing; _Pass it on_. What's up?" Kiku's eyes bulged out ecstatically.

"Wait till you hear this, Mei!" she said enthusiastically. "You know Sakura?"

"Yeah," huffed Meilin. "She—"

"Well," continued Kiku, "She's been absent a lot right? You've noticed that?"

"Yeah," pouted Meilin. "That's because she—"

"And you know why?"

"Yeah," said Meilin, "She—"

"Sakura's Prince Syaoran's wife-to-be!"

"I _know_," replied Meilin.

"No you don't!" said Kiku cheerfully. "This is big news! This is the first time in history that the town knows the prince's new bride!"

"Because you're not _supposed_ to know," retorted Meilin. "Don't you know the consequences?" Kiku shrugged.

"King Li will never know who said it," she replied. "Besides, everybody knows now. Even that old hag of man Seiichi knows that everybody knows. King Li can't kill us all."

"So? Don't you know the consequences for Sakura?" Kiku's face hardened.

"Who cares about Sakura?" she said coldly.

"You don't get it, do you?" demanded Meilin. "King Li might even hang her for this! He is so strict about rules that once you put a toe out of line, he's going to kill you! When you're not supposed to know, you're not! When you're not supposed to tell, you're not supposed to tell! It is strict regulations that the bride is _not_ to be revealed until the wedding day. So why are you getting Sakura into trouble?" Kiku shrugged.

"Hey, don't talk to _me_. I just thought that we should all know who the bride is. And besides, this isn't soldier attack information or anything. And if Sakura wasn't stupid enough to tell us, then we wouldn't have known." Meilin was surprised that she was anxious for Sakura. Would the king hang her? They were rivals, sure, but she never wanted her _dead_.

"You'll be sorry, Kiku," warned Meilin, shaking her head. "You'll be sorry."

~*~

Syaoran tiptoed across the hall, eyeing the guards cautiously. If only they would go on their stupid break already, he'd be free for two hours to wander…

One of them yawned hugely. "I'm hungry," he grunted. "I want some sushi." The other guard clicked his tongue impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Sushi. Is that all you think about? Don't you know we have _other_ things to do? King Li pours millions of money to us for our jobs, and if he catches us slacking off, what do you think he'll do?" The first guard had the grace to look ashamed. He twiddled his thumbs.

"Well," he said. "Just for a few minutes. Not even. I'm hungry."

"Shut up."

"Please?"

"Quit your whining." _Growl_. The second guard's stomach gave a growl. The first guard grinned. The other smiled weakly.

"Say," he said. "What were you saying about sushi?"

Syaoran smiled to himself as the two guards shook hands and departed. _I wonder how the other guards would be like if they had the same stupidity…_

~*~

Syaoran tied a short brown cape over his shoulders, instead of his usual green one, and made sure the collar of his tunic was high enough to reach his chin. It was wide as well, so Syaoran could clamp it over his nose and mouth if somebody recgonized him. _Ah, the outdoors_—_how I miss them_. Syaoran had been cooped inside the stinky old castle for months. How could he not enjoy the fresh air again?

He walked slowly, trying to stick close to the stone walls. A little was walk was all he had planned to do. And then it was time to go back in. A little two-hour walk, of course; none of that gay two minute strolls.

As Syaoran crossed the road, in the middle of a crowd, he noticed that the women were gossiping. Okay, the women in his village naturally gossiped, but they seemed strangely excited about something. They looked at Syaoran. Immediately, they swarmed around him.

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" they asked him. Syaoran pulled his collar higher.

"Hear what?" he replied, using a low, husky voice. It was only a little different from his normal voice, but he wasn't one of those people who could vary their tone or pitch.

"Kinomoto Sakura is actually Prince Syaoran's new wife!" One whispered. At Sakura's name, Syaoran squirmed. Then the whole sentence hit him.

"What?" he demanded. "How do you know…"

"About Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Three girls told us. They swore they weren't lying." Syaoran bit his lip. If they knew, then King Li would kill him and Sakura…and maybe innocent people.

"How do you know they're not?" he retorted coldly. "For all I know, they could be tricking us." They shook their heads.

"There's so much evidence," one said. "She's been absent for quite a while and her brother Touya won't tell us why! It must be a great secret!"

"Which means we shouldn't know."

"Men are such spoil sports," sneered another woman, and the others nodded in agreement. "Even if he is handsome." They all looked at Syaoran and giggled. Then they left. Syaoran's stomach was rolling uncomfortably. _Maybe I should go home early today_, he thought._ It might be for my own good_.

~*~

"KINOMOTO SAKURA! LI SYAORAN!"

Sakura dropped her paintbrush. _King Li **must** be angry_, she thought. _But why?_

Sakura hurried downstairs. Down the hall, she met Syaoran, who was pale. "What do you think happened?" she asked him as they went down together. Syaoran grimaced.

"I don't know. Something about rules, no doubt." Sakura said nothing.

"Your Highness," greeted Sakura and Syaoran in unison when they saw King Li. His face was contorted with red-hot rage.

"DON'T 'YOUR HIGHNESS' ME, SAKURA!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO WHEN YOU WERE OUTSIDE?"

"I don't—"

"YES, YOU _DO_ UNDERSTAND! DID NOT I TELL YOU THAT YOU WERE FORBIDDEN TO TELL ANYONE THAT YOU WERE ENGAGED TO MARRY SYAORAN? DID NOT I TELL YOU THAT IT WAS _NOT_ TO BE REVEALED UNTIL THE DAY OF THE WEDDING?"

"W-Well, y-yes, Your H-Highness," stammered Sakura, "But—"

"EXACTLY!" roared King Li. "EXACTLY! I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY _NOT_ TO TELL! AND LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENED! EVERYBODY IN THIS KINGDOM KNOWS! DO YOU KNOW HOW I WANT THE LAW TO BE FOLLOWED? WHEN I SAY SOMETHING HAS TO BE DONE, IT IS TO BE DONE! IF I SAY SOMETHING IS _NOT_ TO BE DONE, THEN IT IS _NOT_ TO BE DONE!"

"But—"

"BUT WHAT?" thundered King Li dangerously. "_BUT YOU JUST COULDN'T RESIST BREAKING THE LAW_?"

"No, Your Highness," said Sakura desperately, "I didn't mean to break the—"

"SYAORAN!" he hollered, rounding onto Syaoran. "DID _YOU_ TELL PERHAPS? COULDN'T RESIST SHOWING OFF, EH?"

"No," answered Syaoran at once, alarmed. "I would _never_—"

"YOU WOULD NEVER _NOT_ TELL, RIGHT?" Queen Yelan entered the room at this moment. Sakura had never seen her before; she usually stayed in her room. Helan was startled at the amount of noise coming from the Great Hall—or rather, the noise coming from King Li's mouth.

"What the _devil_ is going on?" she cried. "Please, don't shout!"

"DON'T SHOUT!" bellowed King Li. "DON'T SHOUT! THAT'S A GOOD ONE! YOUR SON AND DAUGHTER-TO-BE JUST BLABBED TO THE WHOLE KINGDOM WHO WAS GOING TO BE BRIDE!" Spit was flying from his mouth. Queen Yelan was going as pale as her son was.

"Calm down," she whispered to King Li. "It's okay. It's not a big thing."

"BUT THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Queen Yelan stroked his back and calmly muttered soothing words into his ear, trying to make him calm down. Eventually, some of the red went away from his face.

"Okay you two," Yelan said finally, her voice trembling a little. "Who said it?" Sakura hesitated. Syaoran hesitated. Then—

"I said it," they said in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

FINALLY! Another chapter done! I know that the yelling part was kind of unrealistic, because NOBODY would get THAT worked up over a rule, but this is not Syaoran's father, this is just my VERSION of Syaoran's father. Is it confusing? Ah well…REEEEEEVIIEW! (or it will become more confusing and stupid)


	7. Chapter 7: It Can't Be Syaoran

**Author's Note:** Kon'nichi wa, mina-san. ^^ Hello, people. I dunno...I felt like using Japanese today. I speak many different languages(A little of each, excluding English of course)so you shall NEVER know my TRUE nationality! (MWAHAHAHAHA!) Well, anyway, here's chapter 7.

**Disclaimer:** I hate this thing. Me no own Card Captor Sakura.

**I Choose Sakura**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 7: It Can't Be Syaoran_

"What?" The king's eyes narrowed. "_Both_ of you?"

"_Both _of you?" asked Yelan. "You both spilled the secret?"

"No," Sakura blurted out. "I did. Syaoran had nothing to do with it."

"It's the other way around," replied Syaoran quietly, his dark eyes shimmering. "_Sakura_ has nothing to do with it. I told the village. I realize it's a really big mistake. I didn't think Yuki would tell." Sakura had never heard of a 'Yuki' before, even though she knew it was a common name. _He's covering for me,_ Sakura realized. _ He's trying to get me out of trouble_.

"Syaoran!" cried Sakura sharply. "What are you doing?"

"You told Yuki?"

"Yes," answered Syaoran, his eyes averted.

"Yuki who?"

"Takahashi Yuki," replied Syaoran, thinking of the first name that came to his mind. He fervently hoped there _ wasn't_ anybody named Takahashi Yuki in the kingdom. If there was, he'd be intensely sorry for getting her head detached from her shoulders.

"Takahashi Yuki," repeated King Li thoughtfully. "Takahashi..." Yelan put a finger to her lips and motioned for Syaoran to continue.

"I didn't know..." began Syaoran

"Didn't know what?" interrupted King Li angrily all of a sudden. "You know the rules perfectly, Syaoran. _The bride is not to be revealed until the Prince's wedding day_. Why did you break it, miscreant?"

"I'm sorry, father," said Syaoran at once. "I am sorry I violated the law. I know I should not have told Yuki, but she had promised to keep her secret. I didn't mean to let it spread to the whole village. Please forgive me." Syaoran dropped to his knees.

Sakura could only watch helplessly. King Li was intent on listening to Syaoran, and she would most likely be punished for interrupted the Prince. Why was he risking his own life for her? The question hung in the air. Yelan noticed Sakura's troubled expression.

"Is there something you would like to say, Sakura?" she asked. "You seem as if you want to say something." Sakura paused.

"I guess so," she answered hesitantly. King Li's attention snapped to her.

"What is it?" he demanded. "Anything else to add?"

"I did it," Sakura said immediately, dropping to _her_ knees. "I told three girls in the village and they spread the rumour around the place. It's my fault. Syaoran is innocent; he has nothing to do with it."

"I...see," said King Li slowly. He raised an eyebrow, surveying each of the two in turn.

"No," insisted Syaoran. "I did it. _Sakura_ has nothing to do with it. Don't blame it on Sakura. She is innocent. I am guilty." 

"But--"

"Silence!" roared King Li. His eyes flashed at Sakura. "You have no authority to be talking right now." Sakura fell silent.

"Syaoran, I am greatly disappointed in you," thundered King Li, his eyes blazing. "You know the law. You know what you are supposed to do, and what not to do. You know that it is custom that for any person that breaks the law to be punished, or beheaded." Syaoran bowed his head. Sakura's green eyes widened. Beheaded? Syaoran? All because of her?

"Your Highness--"

"NO!" shouted King Li viciously. "Do you not know your manners? You are a Lady, for goodness' sake!" Sakura bit back the words she wanted to cry out for Syaoran. Syaoran did not look at her.

"Syaoran, Syaoran," sighed the King. "How could you do such a stupid thing? This will get you _and_ Sakura into trouble."

"Sakura didn't do anything though."

"How do you know?" challenged his father. "How do you know, boy?" Syaoran stared intensely at the ground, grinding his teeth together.

"You know what breaking the law will cost you."

"I know."

"A life. _Your_ life."

"No!" Sakura shrieked. "No!" Syaoran averted his gaze and looked steadily at his father.

"I know."

~*~

_This cannot be happening. This is just a dream, a dream, a dream, a dream, a dream, a dream...I'll wake up and have no recollection of what happened, I will wake up and King Li has just told me I am free to go, I will wake up and everything's going to be okay, Syaoran'll be beside me, he'll be beside me, beside me...SYAORAN!_

He showed no sign of fear. Not a muscle in his face moved. Sakura was going crazy. _ Syaoran, no! NO! **NO!**_

"King Li! You can't just kill your own son!" burst out Sakura, ignoring King Li's earlier commands. "He's your only heir to the throne! You're not going to be around forever! You need someone you know to continue the rule! He's innocent! He's trying to cover for me! I'm stupid and I talk too much and I got myself into this mess, I should be beheaded, my life should be on the edge, I should be killed, I..." Sakura hardly knew what she was saying, but she had one thing in mind: _Save Syaoran_.

"After all Queen Yelan went through to have Syaoran and you're just going to kill him, it's not fair, it's cruel, it's completely--you can't--he's--_he's your own flesh and blood, for God's sake!_" screamed Sakura. King Li's swiveled towards her. Angry tears clouded Sakura's vision. Angry at herself, angry at King Li, angry at Syaoran for trying to save her...

"You never let me finish, Sakura." Those words hit Sakura _hard_...and suddenly, she was back to her old, meek, self. _Let him talk. Then scream._

"This will cost you your life, Syaoran, but..." King Li ran his tongue over his lips. "You are my only heir, and you never meant to do this mistake." King Li sounded tired. "Just never do something like this again, okay?"

"I won't, Father," replied Syaoran quickly.

"I hope not." He looked at Sakura, who was turning pink, yet crying silently with relief. "You and Princess Sakura are dismissed." Syaoran jumped off onto his feet and escorted Sakura out of the room. Yelan watched them go.

"If you were going to shout at them like that, why did you let them go unscathed?" King Li sighed again.

"I don't know." Yelan shook her head, but she was smiling.

"Oh, you," she said, the barest hint of humour in her voice.

~*~

"Thank you...for saving my life." Syaoran shrugged.

"It's okay. I kind of knew he wouldn't punish me, anyway." Sakura was silent for a few moments.

"You didn't have to."

"Yes I did," mumbled Syaoran. Sakura blinked.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"What do you..."

"Mean?" Syaoran shrugged again, averting his eyes so that they wouldn't meet Sakura's intense green ones. "I dunno." A strange expression crossed Sakura's face. She observed him.

"Would you allow me to die?" she asked suddenly. Syaoran hesitated. Should he tell her? _No_, was his immediate thought.

Then he shook his head.

"If I _did_ get beheaded, would you be able to take it?"

He shook his head again. Sakura swallowed.

"Oh, that's all right then," said Sakura casually. They reached her room. Sakura opened the door.

"See you," she told Syaoran, and closed the door.

~*~

Once inside her room, Sakura wanted to scream.

_Would you allow me to die?_

Syaoran had shaken his head _no_.

_If I **did** die, would you be able to take it?_

He had shaken his head _no_ at that, too.

Sakura leaned against the open window, letting the wind caress her round cheeks. A knock sounded at the door.

"Princess Sakura? It's Kyoko. Um...it's time for your wedding gown fittings." Sakura didn't want to leave.

"Can't it wait?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to have my wedding gown fittings. Tomorrow."

"Miss Sakura..."

"I said tomorrow."

"Yes, Princess." Sakura heard her leave, and she breathed out a sigh. A jumbled bunch of thoughts swam around her brain.

Did this mean Syaoran cared about her? Sakura didn't want to flatter herself or anything, but she didn't stray from the thought. Why else would he tell King Li that he told the whole village? She felt a surge of gratitude and emotion at that thought. _Syaoran took the blame. For me!_ Then she frowned again. Then she smiled. _Maybe I shouldn't be worrying so much about this; he **did** save my skin, after all, and it's over, too. Maybe this means he doesn't hate me after all. Maybe this means that we might have a chance._

_Knock, knock_.

"Miss Sakura?"

"Yes, Kyoko?"

"The tailor said no." Sakura ran a hand through her hair, feeling happier now that she had sorted out her thoughts. _Syaoran cares!_

"Okay, then," said Sakura, and waltzed out the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, that was chapter seven done. Don't you think it's longer than my other chapters? Well, anyway, REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Admit

** Author's Note:** I AM SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *begs* Okay, on with it. 

** Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Card Captor Sakura. ^^ It's common knowledge, isn't it?

I Choose Sakura 

**By: Wings of Jade**

Chapter 8: I Admit 

As soon as Sakura disappeared behind the door, Syaoran felt as if all the air from his lungs vanished.

_ Are—you—**insane**?_

_ Yes, yes, I'm insane,_ Syaoran fumed inwardly, but he anxiously probed his feelings, his heart fluttery and panicky.

Do I like Sakura? 

"No, no, of course not," Syaoran muttered to himself.

Then why did you say you did? 

"It was a mistake!" Syaoran said aloud angrily. "I just did something really stupid, and—" Syaoran felt as if he was going crazy.

_ Is love this strange?_ he wondered. Then he slapped himself mentally. _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..._

Syaoran felt dizzy and confused. He had told Sakura that he cared about her—actually _told_ her! And she was acting really casual, as if it was nothing at all. For some reason, he found it weird. Shouldn't she be startled or something?

Another thing—he didn't _really_ care for Sakura, he had just changed a bit when she had been Chosen...he had never liked beheadings anyway, all the blood and hair and meat and flesh...he imagined Sakura's head detached from her shoulders. He shuddered. _See,_ he said confidently, _who **wouldn't** want to save Sakura? How can someone stand to see someone like her beheaded?_

However, Syaoran had a feeling that something else was to it, but he refused to think about it...if he did, it wouldn't go away. Instead, he focused on walking down the corridor, away, away, from Sakura's room, and concentrated so hard he even forgot to snap at Seiichi as he walked past with a, "Greetings, young Master Syaoran". He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached his room. The mere sight of his bed and dressing table and curtains made him feel at home, even though he was. He wanted to forget about what had happened between him and Sakura and relax.

He drew up a chair beside his window, letting the maroon curtains brush against his skin. A light breeze ruffled his hair pleasantly. Syaoran noticed a branch had snaked in. He examined it. Small pink flower buds sprouted out of the thin strip of wood. _Sakura blossoms—how nice_.

Then everything came back to him again.

Syaoran pushed his palms against his temple. He grew frustrated. "Why can't she just go away?" he raged. "It's not fair—is it my fault I tried to stick up for her? Is it my fault she went and got herself into trouble? Is this supposed to be my punishment or something?"

_ Stop panicking, you little dumbbell,_ said a soothing voice in his head. _And no, you aren't crazy, trust me. Just relax and think about her._

_ But I don't want to!_

_ Shh...it's okay. It's always like this, don't worry._

_ What's always like this?_

_ I should laugh, but I can't. It's called love, silly. You care about Sakura. That's why you saved her in the first place._

"What?" said Syaoran in disbelief. "Does everybody think that now?"

_No. You just won't admit it._

_And I certainly won't be._

_You just did._

_Haha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh._

_No, I'm serious. If you're not going to admit it, then you're obviously in love._

Syaoran was getting annoyed. "Bye." He pushed the voice out of his head and tried to think of everything but Sakura.

It wouldn't work. Syaoran sighed. Time to call somebody.

"Seiichi!" The humble servant appeared two seconds later.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Fetch Lord Eriol. It's an emergency." Seiichi bowed low.

"Yes, Master Syaoran."

~*~

"Your _Highness_," greeted Lord Eriol with a smirk, bowing low. "What can I do for you today, your _highness_?"

"I _am_ your highness," snapped Syaoran. Eriol chuckled. Lord Eriol was a close friend of Syaoran's, and was always wise. That's why Syaoran usually went to him for help.

"But of course. What has you called me for today?" Syaoran bit his lip and refused to look at Eriol. The air was tense. Eriol observed for a couple of seconds and his smirk grew wider.

"I think I know now..."

"Oh really?" retorted Syaoran. Eriol nodded.

"A girl."

"Uh-huh."

"A girl named Sakura. She's currently in another room trying on a dress."

"Gee, how did you guess?" Eriol smiled gently.

"I know how it feels."

"Well, that's not really the point today."

"Then what is?" Syaoran raked his hair in frustration.

"It's _me_, Eriol! I don't know what's going on! A few hours ago I just saved Sakura's life, walked with her, talked with her, and _told her I cared about her_!" Eriol blinked. "Don't you know what this means?" He rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Of _course_ I know what this means. You're falling for her."

"Exactly! And—I don't know, I'm—What if she starts acting weird or something? I—I don't really want her to know I kind of like her—and I don't really _want_ this to happen or anything, but, well—"

"Syaoran," Eriol calmly interrupted. "Shut up."

Syaoran shut up.

"Look," began Eriol uneasily. "Love—it's something hard to explain. I'll try my best, but it's really up to you, you know—if you want to accept the fact or not. Now just listen to me, okay?

"I don't know if you wanted to fall in love with her—"

"I'm not in love!" countered Syaoran heatedly.

"Yes you are," said Eriol wearily.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you _are_."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Just let me finish."

"Okay."

"I don't know if you wanted to fall for her or not, but once you like someone, you like someone, okay? In this case, it's Sakura. She's not bad looking, and she's quite cute, you know? There's no reason not to like her...but I think I know what you mean. You're just afraid of love.

"Well...don't be afraid, okay? It's natural, it's not contagious—well, okay, it _is_ contagious sometimes—but the point is, don't avoid it or you're going to end up hurting yourself." Syaoran stared at Eriol.

"And I'm supposed to believe all this wisdom fluff about love."

"It's the truth," said Eriol loftily. Syaoran snorted.

"Absolutely..." He sighed. "Me and Sakura are just so different, though." Eriol nodded.

"You're a guy, she's a girl, you're a prince, she's a commoner...yeah, you could say that..."

"Do you have any experience marrying commoners?" Eriol grinned.

"Actually, yeah. I'm getting married to one this week."

"WHAT?" Eriol grinned wider.

"Daidouji Tomoyo. She's a wonderful girl, you know." Eriol sighed. "She's so beautiful, too...not that I just love her because of that."

"And that has to do with my situation because..." Eriol was exasperated. He resorted to yelling.

"LOOK, SYAORAN, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF SAKURA'S A COMMONER OR NOT! THERE'S NO POINT IN MENTIONING THAT! SHE'S A GOOD GIRL, YOU LIKE HER, SHE'LL LIKE YOU SOONER OR LATER, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED IN A FEW DAYS, CHEER UP AND LET YOUR FEELINGS TAKE CONTROL, OKAY?" Syaoran blinked.

"My GOD, I've never seen anyone so STUPID," muttered Eriol. "Just do what I say and everybody'll be happy."

"Um...sure." Syaoran wasn't so sure, in reality, but Eriol had never given the wrong advice, so he was determined to do what was right for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Finally! I finished chapter 8! Again, I'm sorry for the delay, but I have contests and stuff so updating takes a while now! Ja ne, people!**


	9. Chapter 9: Practice Makes Perfect: Part ...

**Author's Note:** It's good to be back with chapter 9. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. Here it is! BTW, some of the other characters come in as well.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Card Captor Sakura, and never will.

**I Choose Sakura**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 9: Practice Makes Perfect: Part 1_

"Syaoran, can I speak to you, please?" Syaoran groaned. _Not that old fool again. What is **wrong** with this man?_ "Syaoran?"

"Coming," said Syaoran irritably. Seiichi shrunk back a little.

"Er...His Highness...I mean, his Majesty...he...um...he...wants you to come because you need to know the details of your wedding preparations."

"_WHAT?_" Syaoran threw his chair aside. It was still a week away!

"Please...look, Master Syaoran, it's not my fault..."

"No," rumbled a voice, "It is not." King Li stood majestically in Syaoran's door frame, looking very reproachful. "Seiichi, you are dismissed." Seiichi looked relieved.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He bowed and tottered away.

"Syaoran!"

"What?" muttered the prince.

"Get up! I know you know what to do!" Syaoran did not move.

"GET UP! It's enough for me to come here personally!" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"I forgot. Of _course_ it is." Syaoran wasn't usually that rude. It was just that what Eriol said had bothered him...confess. He was stuck up in his room, pondering stupidly about his words. _Should I? No. Should I? Yes. Should I? No. Should I? Yes. Should I? Yesno. Shut up..._He wasn't _ready_ yet.

"SYAORAN!"

"FINE!" Syaoran shouted. He rose jerkily, and stormed out of the room, before realizing he didn't know where to go.

"Where am I supposed to go?" he demanded.

"Where else?" King Li calmly replied. "The meeting room." Syaoran made claws with his fingers and stomped up the stairs, only to bump into...

"Sakura?" he said, trying to be casual. His anger still boiled inside of him. Sakura smiled at him. How her smile made his stomach do flip flops! His anger melted away.

"Are you going to the meeting room too? Come with me!" 

They entered the meeting room, a prim and proper Lady sitting at the very front, with some others. Her dark curly hair was tied up, quite unusual for her, and shone. Her eyes were of a hawk's; sharp and shining. She wore a red Chinese dress.

"Ah," she said briskly, "So Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura are here at last." She cleared her throat. "I think we can begin now. My name is Rika. I will be _one_ of your wedding planners."

Rika cleared her throat again. "Well...the wedding is to take place seven days from today. Sakura, you will be with your bridesmaids, and Syaoran, you will stay with the King and Queen. The Walking is to be walked at precisely eleven fifty-seven, no excuses." Then Rika's lips curled. "I believe the Queen has scheduled a 'practice session' for our bride and groom."

"_WHAT?_" bellowed Sakura and Syaoran. "_PRACTICE SESSIONS?_" Their voices were practically in perfect unison.

"They can't! I know how to Walk!" protested Sakura.

"I am not going to parade around like a fool!" declared Syaoran. _No offense to Sakura, though_, he thought.

She wasn't offended.

"This is outrageous!" exclaimed Sakura. Rika coughed.

"It is not my power to change these rules, Princess. Please be reminded that you are a Lady." She coughed again.   
"A Lady." She coughed again. "A _Lady_." Cough. "LADY." Cough. "_LA_ - "

"I get the point," mumbled Sakura. Rika seemed pleased with herself.

"Now then," she continued primly, "The details of your practice sessions..." Sakura felt herself slip into the wonderful kingdom of dreams.

She glanced at Syaoran. He, too, seemed unaware of what Rika was saying. His eyes were glazed, and he was staring off into a beyond. _He had saved my **life**..._Everything came back to her.

He looked over casually, and their eyes met. Sakura felt a painful pang in her chest and looked away quickly, a faint tinge appearing in her cheeks. _I feel so **stupid**. Why can't I just look at him normally?_

"King Li..." Rika began again, unaware of her sleepy guests. A jolt awoke in Sakura. _King Li...he had almost beheaded Syaoran! And he had risked his own life...for me! For **me**!_ She stole a glance at Syaoran again. All she could think about was what he had done. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach...a surge of pride? A surge of love and affection? She slapped herself. _It's been less than two weeks and you're already feeling **affection**? Well, come on, so he's good-looking and everything, and he risked his life for me and everything, and now he actually cares about me and everything, and..._

"Princess Sakura!"

"Wha'?" Sakura jerked. Rika and some others breathed a sigh of relief.

"For a moment there, I thought you were an ice cube!" They laughed daintily. Sakura smiled faintly. Rika ploughed on._.._

Sakura's eyes softened as she gazed at Syaoran. _Thank you. Thank you so much._

_I love you..._

~*~

Syaoran desperately searched through his feelings. Eriol reckoned he fancied Sakura, but...what if it wasn't true? What if all this was just something else? Syaoran needed Eriol again. He wished he hadn't left so abruptly. He traced his memories back to a meeting before...

_"So...what do you reckon love **is**?" asked Syaoran lazily, catching a blossom from under a tree as it fell. He was half-sitting, half-lying down on a blanket. Eriol, however, was standing up and looking dreamy._

_"Love...you wouldn't understand it. It's not something that I can explain clearly."_

_Syaoran snorted. "I thought you were one of the **wisest** men in the village."_

_"No," replied Eriol. "I'm not a man yet. When I am sixteen."_

_"Well...answer my question."_

_Eriol sighed. "Look...love...it's a strange thing. It can be meant to be, or it could just come naturally. Without it, we wouldn't be where we are today. It can move a mountain, cease a baby's cries, and--" Syaoran snorted again._

_"If it's natural, then how come **I** haven't found love yet?"_

_"You will later, if not sooner."_

_"**BORING**," said Syaoran loudly. Eriol scowled._

_"This is exactly **why** I **hate** trying to explain something **wise** to somebody like **you**!" he shouted. "**You** refuse to look **beyond** what I say! If you want to ask me a question, at least **listen** to the answer!" Eriol shook blossoms out of his hair and stormed off. Before he left though, he turned around and told Syaoran:_

_"Watch, Syaoran. You'll know exactly what I've been trying to explain to you in a few years, maybe even in a few months. I bet you'll fall in love with some girl. Then you'll know." With that, he left._

Syaoran traced his tongue over his lips. _You'll know exactly what I've been trying to explain to you in a few years, maybe even in a few months. I bet you'll fall in love with some girl._ He thought about it. _Will Sakura be that '**some girl**'?_

_No,_ answered a small voice. Syaoran was slightly disappointed. _I'm not finished yet, Syaoran! She **will not** be that '**some girl**'._

_Why?_

_Because she already is._

~*~

"Princess Sakura," said Kyoko, sweeping into a curtsy. Sakura hadn't seen her in a long time, so she had to think for a moment to register the maid.

"Kyoko," returned Sakura wearily. She had been thinking so much her head hurt. Her eyes were closed. Kyoko curtsied again.

"Miss--I mean, Princess, your wedding gown is finished."

"Good for me," replied Sakura.

"And--well--it is time for your first practice session, Princess." Sakura's eyes shot open.

"_WHAT?_"

~*~

"Your Highness Prince Syaoran is invited to the Hall," said Seiichi, bowing. Prince Syaoran yawned.

"Whatever."

"It is for an important meeting that concerns your wedding with Princess Sakura." At the sound of 'Sakura', Syaoran's stomach did a back flip.

"What about it?" he asked. Seiichi's lip curled.

"It is--well--it is time for your first practice session, Prince." Prince Syaoran knocked over a chair as he shot up.

"_WHAT?_"

~*~

In less than ten minutes Sakura and Syaoran were dressed in their wedding gowns; Syaoran an emerald green tunic with various designs plus a cape; Sakura a glorious white gown, similar to a Chinese dress, with the exception of the bottom of the dress reaching the floor trailing two feet behind her. A crown glittered on her head. Syaoran couldn't stop stealing glances at her. _She's so...beautiful._ A couple of bridesmaids giggled. Sakura looked embarrassed. _I can't believe I have to take Walking lessons! AUGH!_

Rika was waiting for them, her smile barely hidden. "Now," she said, unable to control the laughter in her voice, "I will ask Sakura to come with me. Syaoran...um, pair up with Eriol." Syaoran spun around at once.

"_Eriol_?" Eriol was hidden in the shadows, a broad grin on his face.

"Yup, you are with me," he laughed. Syaoran clenched his teeth.

"_Walking_ lessons," he muttered. "As if I don't know how to Walk. I know exactly how to move my legs, thank you very much. I don't _need_ any--"

"Now then," said Eriol loudly, "We will start. And if you do not listen to me, you will be very sorry you didn't. Now observe." Eriol held out his arm to an invisible bride, taking gallant steps. "Your turn."

"You can't boss me around!" Eriol grinned. He jerked a thumb at a figure standing by the door.

His father.

"_Your turn, Syaoran_," repeated Eriol.

Syaoran wished he had never been born.

~*~

"That's it, one step at a time," said Rika. Sakura was having a bit of trouble walking, as the gown, though gorgeous, was extremely tight around the knees and flared out at the bottom.

"Can--this--thing--loosen up--a bit?" Sakura complained through gritted teeth. Rika shook her head.

"Sorry, Princess, but that would take a lot more time. You see, everything would have to be redesigned, and then we would have to practice Walking all over again. Besides, Princess, you look absolutely stunning in that dress." Sakura grumbled. _Stunning. Who cares? This--stupid--**TORTURE DEVICE!**_

Sakura took a wobbly step. Rika frowned. "Straighten your back." Sakura squared her shoulders. "Hold your head up higher." She did so. "Take tiny steps." And then Walking suddenly became easier. Rika was pleased. "Observe me now." She linked her hand through an invisible groom and Walked, taking tiny steps. Her head was held up high. Sakura imitated her actions, taking tinier steps than before. Rika kept her face straight, thinking for a moment, then nodded.

"Good. I think you're ready now."

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and Eriol arguing and Walking. Syaoran looked so cute! But by the way he was fighting with Eriol...and how he was refusing to move...and how he was making her stomach flutter...

"No, I don't know if I'm ready, Rika."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**That's another chapter done...it's mostly about them falling in love and junk, so not much practice is included, but there will be practice in the next chapter! That's why this is part one. No, next chapter won't be the last one, I promise! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Practice Makes Perfect: Part...

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the drag. Here's chapter 10. This is **so** not the end, by the way._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Card Captor Sakura._

**I Choose Sakura**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 10: Practice Makes Perfect: Part 2 _

Rika and Eriol looked at each other, both trying to hide their smiles. It was all too hilarious, in a way. The Princess and Prince were acting like five year olds.

"Now--" choked out Eriol, his shoulders shaking, "--Now--it--is--time--time--time--" He burst into fits of laughter. "--sorry--" Rika rolled her eyes, although her smile was as wide as a watermelon.

"Now," she said, forcing down a laugh, "it is time--get a grip on yourself, Lord Eriol, this is in the _presence of royalty_--time to Walk together--as an official couple." Eriol rolled around on the floor, his eyes streaming.

"Walk!" he spluttered. "As if Syaoran can Walk!" Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"When this is over, Eriol, I will _so_ strangle your neck until you _die, Eriol, die_." That only made Eriol laugh more.

"Kids!" he spat out between peals of laughter. "Kids!" Syaoran went beet red.

"I AM NOT A KID, YOU KID!"

"Lord Eriol! Please contain yourself!" Rika jerked her head irritably to a pretty lady-in-waiting. "Escort his Lordship outside." The lady-in-waiting curtsied.

"As you wish, Lady Rika." She took his arm and steered him outside; Eriol was now hiccoughing.

"As I was saying," continued Rika, returning to her prim manner, "You two will have to link arms and Walk from here to the front." She waved her handkerchief delicately towards the front of the room, where a sort of stage stood. "That is approximately the distance required to walk at the Wedding. Please link arms now." Sakura's eyes widened. _Link arms? Did she just say LINK ARMS?_

Rika coughed lightly. "Princess Sakura." Sakura jumped.

"Oh...um...yeah." She put her arm out hesitantly. Syaoran saw that it was trembling slightly. He hooked his arm through hers, feeling a little awkward.

"Now...uh...[cough] Please make your way down the aisle. Similarly, this is how you will walk at the wedding." Sakura rolled her eyes. As if Rika hadn't said that a million times already!

Rika nodded at a piano player that had just entered the room, bowing grandly. He seated himself grandly at the chair, put his hands grandly onto the grandly piano, moved his shoulders grandly as exercise, jutted his elbows out grandly, put his foot on the pedal grandly, cleared his throat grandly...and nodded (grandly) at Rika. Rika's eye twitched in annoyance, but she restrained the urge to tell him off.

"Please play our wedding march now, Mr. Ryu." Mr. Ryu (well, Ryu was his first name; but he had preferred to be called by his first name anyway) smiled grandly and took a deep breath grandly. Then his fingers began to move, striking the keys ever so grandly, his chest thrust out ever so grandly, his chords sounding ever so grandly, as he began to play the grandly wedding march.

Sakura and Syaoran stood there dumbly before realizing what they were supposed to do. "Move!" hissed Rika. "This is the march that will be played at the wedding! Hurry!" Syaoran took a step. Sakura took a step after him, a second too late. Now it looked like Syaoran was dragging her. Syaoran took another step. Sakura took a step with him this time. Another step. Another step. And another step.

Then Sakura lost her balance.

The dress she was wearing, as said before, was way too tight around the legs. She had to grit her teeth trying to equal Syaoran's strides. When he accidentally moved a little too early ahead of beat, Sakura somehow couldn't move her legs properly, and when Syaoran took another step, she tripped over her shoes and pitched head first onto the floor. And well...because their arms were linked...you could imagine that Syaoran fell with her. _On top of her_.

"OOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sakura and Syaoran. Rika looked shocked.

"Miss Sakura!" she scolded. "A Lady must _never _scream like that! That is completely _vile_ behavior! I thought that you would know better than to--"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Rika," muttered Sakura. "I didn't mean to. But you would to if you were walking in a dress that's too tight, and then the guy your arms are LINKED TO takes two steps ahead of the beat and then drags you down, and you're wearing stupid high-heels, and you want to plug your ears because the pianist is playing like a rhinoceros--"

"Enough," said Rika boredly. "I think it's time to start over. Mr. Ryu?" The pianist positioned himself again. He nodded. Sakura and Syaoran scrambled to their places, Sakura with some difficulty.

"Begin."

Syaoran stepped forward immediately. Sakura uttered a small scream of frustration, and then pitched headfirst again. Syaoran quickly withdrew his arm.

**CRASH**.

"Princess Sakura!" Rika rushed to her side. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"It's...this...stupid...dress..."

Rika called for a maid. "I think it's time to change the style. Who wanted it, anyway?"

Syaoran coughed. "If I remember quite correctly, it was _you_ who wanted Sakura to wear that."

A new dress was made for Sakura. Well, not really. They had simply purchased another normal silk wedding gown from another tailor, and the royal tailor had made a couple of changes. No frills, for example, as they made Sakura itch. Not too many flowers, or Sakura will feel like a fool. Not a low neckline, or Sakura will feel naked...you get the idea.

In the end, it looked pretty much like the dress before, only the skirt part wasn't as tight around the legs. Instead, it was normal-like and much easier for Sakura to walk in.

_Finally, some comfortable clothes,_ thought Sakura, as she walked around in it. Rika clapped her hands.

"I think it's time for another practice."

Sakura sighed. _Not again..._

The wedding march was played by Mr. Ryu again. Syaoran waited a couple beats, and then turned his head towards Sakura. Their eyes met and Sakura knew it was a signal to start.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four steps...Seven steps. Eight steps. Nine steps.

Then Syaoran stepped on Sakura's dress.

Sakura tripped.

Syaoran tripped.

Both of them pitched headfirst into the red carpet, yelling at each other.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"MMPH!"

"MMPH!"

Sakura grabbed onto Syaoran's neck, holding on for dear life, but she still ended up at the bottom, Syaoran on top. Syaoran made the mistake of moving his head.

Their lips brushed against each other.

"PRINCESS SAKURA!" Sakura immediately detached herself from Syaoran, giving him a firm shove on the way.

"How _dare_ you do that! I thought you knew better! You are a LADY, a LADY, for God's sake, _what_ will they think when I present them a clumsy bride, _what_ will they do at the wedding, and this was not just in front of me, there's Mr. _Ryu_ too, and--"

"Rika," interrupted Syaoran, his eyes intense. "It was my fault. I stepped on her skirt by accident." Rika's mouth dropped open. Quite an astonishing movement by a _Lady_.

"You?"

"Yes, me."

Rika looked from one to the other. A clumsy princess _and_ a clumsy prince?

"This is going to take a long time," she muttered.

**Another chapter done! Stay tuned for the next one! Don't worry, I've decided to continue it for a couple more chapters. REVIEW!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Before the Wedding

**Author's Note: **I knew I should have updated earlier, but what the heck, I was so busy. Well, anyway...

By the way, for all Digimon/Takari fans, I have written a new fic called 'Wrong Number'. Check that out if you want. ;)

Oh yes, and by the way, I have noticed that in earlier chapters, I had said that the traditional colours for a bride would be red and yellow. It's changed now. A small fact.

Oh yeah, and in Chapter 9 Syaoran had thought that the wedding was a week away. I realize I have already included that in earlier chapters. So just pretend that he had not kept track of time.

On with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Card Captor Sakura.

**I Choose Sakura**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 11: Before The Wedding_

Once she was dismissed, Sakura ran up to her room; very undiginifed for a 'Lady', but still, maybe not if you were shocked.

No, she wasn't shocked about tripped over the hem of her gown and falling down very embarrassingly...

...And no, she wasn't shocked because her arm throbbed because Syaoran had accidentally crushed it when he fell down on top of her...

No, she was shocked because of the kiss she had received from him...

_xxx_

_What just happened?_ Syaoran traced his lips with his tongue. The lips which Sakura had touched before...

"That was weird." He knew they had to kiss at the wedding, too, but he hadn't been _this_ nervous; after all, it was just flesh against flesh, right? He had not know the impact of something like that could be so damn big..._At least I have some practice now_, he thought glumly.

_I hate getting married._

_xxx_

Sakura and Syaoran didn't meet until two days before the wedding--also two days before Syaoran's sixteenth birthday. That night, King Li held a large feast, inviting many important people; Seiichi, King Takahasi, King Izumi, Queen Rukako, King Yamamoto, and many others, in celebration of his son's wedding--again, according to tradition.

Syaoran was sitting in the most important place--on the right, at the end of the table. Sakura was given the place of honor, beside her future husband, on the left of the end of the table. She was dressed in red and yellow, though the fashion had changed when she had first come; when she was being Chosen, the 'in' colours were red and yellow; then, it was 'white'; and it was red and yellow again, but at the wedding she would be wearing white.

Sakura was very confused with all this fashion nonsense.

Still, they had insisted she wear something fashionable. Like a Chinese _qi pao_, the dress had an unique collar, and was made of the finest silk. It wasn't itchy at all, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Or maybe it was just the mere fact that she was incredibly embarrassed to be sitting next to a really cute prince.

King Li started talking to the other kings and queens about their kingdoms, their riches--the usual. Boasting, put-downs, the occasional yells, then apologizing, then drink deeply. Everybody was cheerful and laughing and comfortable.

Well, except for the women.

Okay, just one woman.

Fine, only Sakura.

And Syaoran.

Syaoran didn't know what was going on. He had already drank from his cup five times already, yet his mouth was still very dry. His body was tense, his eyes looking down at his plate. He tried eating, but the food kept sticking into his throat. For once, he didn't have anything good to say to the Kings.

"What do you plan to do with this kingdom, eh, Syaoran-san?"

"Uh...Follow in my father's footsteps?" All he got was a blank stare.

"So, Syaoran...I hear you are getting married?"

"Yes."

"How nice."

"Yes."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Yes." King Wang's eyes became question marks, and turned to whisper something to Queen Michiko, who stole a glance at Syaoran. He realized his error.

"I mean...um. Fine." Both of them raised their eyebrows and started a conversation.

Queen Rukako, on the other hand, was interrogating Sakura, but not in a rude way.

"So who are your mother and father?"

"My mother passed away long time ago."

"Your father then?"

"His first name is Fujitaka."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a brother named Touya, but ever since I got here I haven't been able to see him."

"Oh..." and so the conversation went on.

A couple of minutes later, Sakura and Syaoran relaxed, as the adults soon didn't treat them like kids anymore. They warmed up to both of them, and soon they had already had some friendly talks with everybody.

Everybody but themselves.

After Sakura smiled and nodded and King Takahashi, and Syaoran smiled and nodded at Queen Michiko, they suddenly looked at each other...and felt shy.

"Uh...hi."

"Um...hi."

Silence.

Both of them went back to talking to the other royalties.

Sakura ate her food quietly, never looking at anyone directly. Her face felt hot and she was embarrassed, for some reason. Well, okay, not for _no _reason. Shepractically spat a mouthful of wine at Princess Sasaki when she accidentally choked on it.

Prince Syaoran seemed to be enjoying himself a lot. He talked and laughed and discussed foreign affairs, and seemed very expert on it too; Sakura, meanwhile, didn't know what to say to the queens and princesses, as she was a commoner before.

King Li suddenly stood up, his wine glass in hand. "A toast to my son, and Princess Sakura, the soon-to-be married couple and rulers of the kingdom!" he cried, raising his glass.

"Hear, hear!" chorused the royalties, raising their glasses.

Sakura and Syaoran sat still and looked very embarrassed.

_xxx_

"I want every nook and cranny dusted properly and not a trace of dust either!" commanded Madame Niao, ordering the maids and servants around. "When the wedding takes place, I want no complaints or you will all have your heads chopped off!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes. _Just because they give her the responsibility of managing the wedding decorations, she thinks she's **so **great and almighty._

"Kyoko! What are you staring at?" demanded Madame Niao.

"Your ugly beast face," muttered Kyoko under her breath, but louder she said, "Nothing, Your Madame-ship" and resumed sticking paper flowers to the walls. Madame Niao looked at her suspiciously before turning to scream at a couple of men almost dropping a banner.

Sakura entered the church just then, wearing a silk dress and her hair just as silky. Madame Niao saw her and immediately called for the servants and maids' attention. They scurried up to her and bowed.

"Princess Sakura," they chorused.

"Um...you may rise?"

"Thank you, Majesty," they answered, and rose. They looked at her expectantly.

"Uh...please continue."

"Thank you, Majesty!"

"Princess Sakura!" greeted Madame Niao. "I see you are here to observe the fine decorations for the wedding?"

"Um...no, not really," admitted Sakura. "Did Syaoran come by, by any chance? I can't seem to find--"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"--him."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**I wonder what Syaoran is screaming about? Read and review please! I know, I know, it's not much 'cuz it's basically just royal people fluff, and it's a little too short, but I promise the twelfth chapter will be longer and more romantic! Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, by the way. I deeply appreciate it. It's the only reason why I continue this story!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! Here it is, chapter 12!

**Disclaimer: **I _so_ don't own Card Captor Sakura.

**I Choose Sakura**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 12: The Wedding_

Sakura hurried toward the sound of the yell. She knew it was Syaoran, but she didn't know why he was yelling so loudly. _What could possibly...?_

"SYAORAN, GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE IT--**_TOMORROW IS THE WEDDING?!_**"

"DON'T BE SURPRISED! YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING USEFUL ANYWAY AND YOU EXPECT TIME TO PASS SO SLOWLY?!"

"BUT I'M NOT READY! CAN'T YOU POSTPONE IT UNTIL NEXT WEEK?"

"DON'T BE STUPID, IDIOT! OF COURSE I CAN'T! THIS IS TRADITION, YOU MORON!"

"OH YES, OF _COURSE_, IT'S _TRADITION_--"

"ARE YOU MOCKING TRADITION?"

"DUH! ALL THIS IS ABOUT IS TRADITION, TRADITION, TRADITION! WHO CARES?"

"SHUT UP, SYAORAN! YOU ARE A PRINCE AND A SOON-TO-BE ROLE MODEL FOR GOD'S SAKE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT TRADITION!"

"**_YOU CAN'T MAKE ME, NIAH, NIAH--_**"

"What is going on here?" inquired Sakura, stepping in onto the scene. King Li rounded on her, his face purple with rage.

"SAKURA! JUST IN TIME! DO YOU THINK TRADITION IS STUPID?" King Li's face was purple with rage.

"OH GOD, FATHER! THAT WASN'T EVEN WHAT I WAS YELLING ABOUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"BUT YOU INSULTED TRADITION!"

"SO?"

"BUT YOU INSULTED TRADITION!"

"SO?"

"BUT YOU INSULTED TRADITION!"

"SO?"

"BUT YOU INSULTED TRADITION!"

"SO?"

"YOU INSULTED TRADITION!"

"SO? I DON'T CARE!"

"YOU--"

"All right, I think the fight should stop now," said a voice. Sakura turned around. Queen Yelan was there, looking very disapprovingly at the squabbling son and father. "You two have been fighting over the silliest things lately--shouldn't you two stop already? Tradition is tradition, Syaoran. No matter if you're ready or not, you will marry this lovely young Lady right here." She waved a hand at Sakura. "And as for you," she added to Syaoran's father, "Don't get so worked up over Syaoran. He's just been very stressed lately." Then she smirked, something very uncharacteristic of her. "I expect it has something to do with...some confused feelings." Syaoran avoided her gaze.

"Come now," said Yelan, escorting King Li out the door.

After searching for so long for Syaoran, only wanting to see him and, well--talk to him, Sakura suddenly felt stupid and couldn't think of anything to say. Syaoran was breathing very hard. He looked at Sakura.

"Can I help you?"

"Um...no...uh, I'll just--leave you to--um--get ready for the wedding now." Sakura hurried out the door.

_xxx_

Syaoran looked after her and ran a hand through his hair. How he wished he hadn't made a fool of himself in front of Sakura! And right before the wedding too! He couldn't work out his feelings for her. He refused to admit it as love...okay, he admitted it, he _liked_ her, he _fancied_ her, he _enjoyed her company_, he was going to get _married to her because her father said so_, but that didn't mean it was _love_, he was too young for love--well, no, he wasn't. Fifteen was a sufficient age to fall in love already, said the law. He sighed. He looked at the calendar, and then the clock.

"I ONLY HAVE EIGHTEEN HOURS LEFT TO PREPARE?"

_xxx_

By now, the church was already decorated beautifully enough, with red and yellow flowers trailing along the sides, and pink ribbons hanging from the ceiling. Red gold-bordered chairs were already placed in rows facing the front, and white doilies were scattered across the platform where Sakura and Syaoran were to stand--and, well, get married. A large, black grand piano was situated in the corner where the pianist would play, and thank God it wasn't the old one. Sakura stepped inside. It all looked so..._unreal_. It all _seemed_ unreal. One more day and she would be up there with Syaoran.

A stray ribbon fell from the ceiling and into her hair. She untangled it from her hair and played with it between her fingers. It was so boring now. When Syaoran wasn't around, it was so tedious she felt like going back home. Even if her brother Touya was around.

Then she remembered Seiichi's words: something about falling in love with Syaoran soon enough. At first, he seemed impossible to love, with his cold exterior and lack of manners, but Sakura was sure she loved him anyway. He had saved her skin once, wasn't that enough? _That just goes to show that nobody is ever without love_. And even if he hadn't sacrificed himself for her, she'd like him anyway--she didn't why, though. Maybe she was just attracted to quiet, rude, and cold men.

_xxx_

The wedding was to take place at twelve o'clock at noon sharp. Well, they were to be pronounced husband and wife and yadda yadda yadda at noon anyway. The next day, Sakura was in her gorgeous white wedding dress, and though it had been altered slightly, she still looked like the bride at the practice. A white translucent veil was attached to a crown made of intricately carved diamond, and it was draped over her visage, so Syaoran would have to lift the veil off her face. A necklace made of diamond and silver was hung around her neck, and she was wearing diamond slippers. Not quite glass, but close enough.

Syaoran wasn't as sophisticated. He was basically wearing a black suit, with some sort of ruffled thing at the neck. He was supposed to wear a green suit, but for some reason, the tailor was fired, and then they had to make a new one fast. Sakura had jewelry, but Syaoran didn't.

However, despite these differences, they were both nervous.

The doors of the church were opened, and the royal guests began pouring in. Sakura watched from the window of her room. Both of them were in separate rooms, and then they would walk into the church together.

She glanced at the clock. Eight minutes until twelve. Trumpets sounded and somebody bellowed, "PRINCE SYAORAN AND HIS BEAUTIFUL BRIDE, PRINCESS SAKURA!"

Sakura groaned. Talk of the devil!

_xxx_

The flower girl and boy skipped into the church on the red carpet, tossing flowers here and there. Sakura gulped. Syaoran gulped. _This is it_, they thought._ I'm getting married_. Their eyes met and they knew both of them were nervous beyond measure.

They walked in. Both of them used their Walking skills and tried not to trip. When they reached the platform, Sakura shut her eyes tight, but opened them almost immediately. Who would want to see a sleeping bride?

_xxx_

"...I now pronounce you husband and wife, Prince with Princess of the land," rumbled the priest. "You may kiss the princess."

There was an awkward pause as Syaoran tried to sort out his thoughts and register what the priest had said.

"Uh...Prince Syaoran. _You may kiss the princess_."

"Huh? Oh." Syaoran flushed with embarrassment and turned Sakura towards him. Her eyes were wide and somewhat afraid. Her mouth was half open. He leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips.

_xxx_

"Good, good," King Li's voice rang out heartily among the tumultuous applause. "Now we shall put them into The Room." He indicated a door on the left. "They shall bear us a heir."

"WHAT?!" squawked the newly wedded couple.

"Bear you a heir?" repeated Sakura faintly. Her stomach began fluttering at once. She looked at Syaoran. His mouth was open.

They were both shocked.

"Of course!" said King Li joyfully. "In you go!" Several maids began pushing them towards the door, and then they regained their senses and tried to push back, but they were outnumbered four to one, and everyone wanted them to go anyway, so they had no choice but to enter The Room.

It was well furnished, and red and gold decorations were hung everywhere. There was bed at the end, with--surprise, surprise--red and gold blankets and pillows. It was large enough to hold two people. Curtains were drawn across the bed, so that you could barely see anything.

"A heir." Sakura's voice sounded lame. "Kill me quickly."

"We have to." Syaoran's voice sounded hoarse. "I can't believe they never told me."

"You know, me too." Sakura frowned. They looked at each other.

"Tradition," they said together in unison.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**No, there will NOT be any sex scenes, thank you very much pervs. I'd NEVER do anything like that. But I think you will be satisfied with the 13th chapter. Then after a 14th chapter, this thing is finished. Oh yeah, and sorry about all the xxx's. Ff.net won't let me use the squiggly line-star-squiggly line thing anymore.**


	13. Chapter 13: Just Married

**Author's Note:** I cannot freakin' believe this. You guys are so nice! hugglez strangles I WUV YOU ALL!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura, OBVIOUSLY.

**WARNING: THERE MAY BE SOME OOC CONTENT PORTRAYED IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I Choose Sakura**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 13: Just Married_

"What are we going to do?" panicked Sakura. "I don't want to--"

"You think I do?" snapped Syaoran.

"But I'm still so damn young!" complained Sakura. "Why me?"

"Shh!" whispered Syaoran. "We have to think of a stupid plan to get us out of here!"

"There _is_ no way out of here except for that door we came in through and everybody's blocking that door anyway!" Laughter could be heard outside the door. "They're even _laughing_ at the thought? That is--"

"I don't need to hear it," said Syaoran bluntly. Sakura sat on the bed and pouted. Syaoran sat beside her.

"Don't move," hissed Sakura. "Don't get up from here or they'll think we aren't--"

"I don't need to hear _that_ either." They could hear the maids giggling. Both of them started moving away from each other; Sakura sat on the left side of the bed, Syaoran on the right. Suddenly the doorknob turned.

"No!" squeaked Sakura, and immediately dived under the sheets. Syaoran, getting the idea, dived under the sheets with her.

"Well," came King Li's voice. He coughed. "Sorry to disturb you two."

Then he started laughing. They could hear Queen Yelan and the maids and the servants and the important people all laughing and laughing and laughing...Sakura leapt out of the covers and retreated to the far end of the Room, while Syaoran jumped out and went to the opposite side.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody shouted. "IT WAS A TRICK!"

"Wh-what?" stammered Sakura.

King Li's eyes twinkled. "It is customary for the prince and princess to enter a room, and think that they have to bear us an heir, but in the end, it's always an old prank!" He laughed. "And," he added, "In the end, it's always so much fun to see the bride and groom's faces!"

Sakura flushed with embarrassment. Syaoran's mouth dropped open.

"Hoe," squeaked Sakura. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"How much more tradition do we have to follow now?" he growled.

_xxx_

Sakura closed her eyes as her hair was brushed. Finally, the stupid day was over. She could now relax and sleep and not worry about marriage any longer.

_I can't believe I actually survived it_.

"Princess, Kyoko bids you good night," said Kyoko, bowing as she went out the door. "You will be sleeping in the next room to your left.

"Oh, thanks," Sakura replied blearily. "Um, good night."

She was dressed in a white robe, and as she made her way to the next room, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She opened the door and walked towards the bed.

_Why is it so lumpy?_ she frowned. _Isn't it 'tradition' to keep a nice, TIDY, UN-LUMPY bed?_

Just then, the lump moved and turned over. Sakura's eyes widened.

"SYAORAN?" she shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Syaoran immediately sat upright when Sakura shrieked.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" he said crossly. "This is _my_ bed, thank you very much."

"No it isn't," insisted Sakura. "Kyoko just said that I would sleeping in THIS bed, in THIS room, and I don't need your company, thank _you_ very much."

"Oh look," muttered Syaoran. "Already married but already bickering like this."

Sakura's lip twitched. "Fine," she said. "If you're not coming out, then I'm going _in_." She lay onto the bed and yanked the covers over herself.

"Hey!" Syaoran jumped up from the bed. "Get off!"

"No," came Sakura's muffled voice. "If you want a bed, you can sleep on this one, but stay away from me."

Syaoran looked at her like she was crazy. _I can't believe I saved the life of someone **this**__stubborn_. But he smiled.

"Okay." He climbed into the bed, and stayed a bit of a distance away from her.

_xxx_

Sakura shivered. Why was the blanket so thin? She bit on her pillow to keep herself from trembling. Then she felt Syaoran yank the sheets away from her. Sakura gritted her teeth.

_ What makes you think this is **your** blanket, huh?_ she thought furiously. She attempted to yank it back, but then Syaoran turned over so that he was beside her, and then draped an arm over her shoulder. He muttered something in his sleep.

_ Syaoran!_ Sakura screamed inwardly. But this way, Sakura had more blanket after all, and besides, Syaoran's torso was warm. She wasn't so cold anymore. She turned and found herself face to face with Syaoran's face. **(A/N: so many faces. XD)** His eyes were closed, his breathing soft. Even though his eyes were the most mesmerizing thing about him, and they were closed, Sakura still found herself--well, mesmerized--by his face. His straight nose, his full lips, his broad shoulders..._don't look any further_, she reminded herself.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She was warm now, and that was enough.

_xxx_

The next morning, Syaoran woke up to his arm feeling kind of stiff. It had been in the same position for hours, but he didn't know what position. He yawned. _So tired._ He cracked open an eye.

_Uh-oh_.

His arm was draped over Sakura, and they were extremely close to each other. Sakura was sleeping with her mouth half-open, her shoulders moving up and down.

She looked like Sleeping Beauty.

_ She probably won't be when she finds out my arm's on top of her, though._ Syaoran grimaced and tried to get his arm off without waking her up. The thing was, her hand was also on his arm, so it was difficult for him to move it. He tried to get it off, but then Sakura suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"Eeeee..."

"Don't move," murmured Sakura. "Don't go..."

"Eeeee..." Syaoran tried to wriggle his arm out of her grasp, but she kept pulling him closer.

"Don't!"

"Eeeee..."

"Please..."

"Eeeee..."

"Mmmm..."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!" Sakura had bitten his arm!

"I said no!" shouted Sakura, waking up from her dream. She found herself clinging onto Syaoran's arm for dear life, and her teeth marks on his flesh.

"What am I holding your arm for?" asked Sakura, but it was really to herself.

"How should I know?" said Syaoran crossly, yanking his arm back. "Goodness. You didn't have to bite me so hard, you know!"

"Well, you shouldn't have waken me up from my dream!"

"What are you talking about? You bit me before I woke you up!"

"What happened?" came a new voice. Queen Yelan burst into the room. "What's going on?"

"Oh--"

"Uh--"

"We--"

"Were--"

"Just--"

"Having--"

"A--"

"Lovers'--"

"Spat."

"Lovers' spat?" Yelan raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"Well," began Sakura timidly, "I was dreaming and I mistook Syaoran's arm for a...a piece of food and Syaoran tried to yank his arm away but I thought my food was going away so I bit him and then he yelled and woke me up and--"

"That's it," interjected Syaoran. Yelan blinked.

"I see. Well, I leave you two to--um, _resolve_ your lover's spat." Yelan strolled out the door. She paused and said to herself, "She bit him?"

_xxx_

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Sorry for biting you," she said in a shy voice. Syaoran found it irresistibly adorable.

"It's...It's fine," he said gruffly. "Uh...it's not that deep."

"Can I see it?" Syaoran hesitated for a second, and then put his arm out for her to inspect.

"Not deep?" commented Sakura. "I think I bit you a little too hard."

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" Sakura went pink.

"Um...I'd prefer it unknown."

"Uh-huh." Sakura concentrated on his arm.

"Does it hurt much?" Syaoran grimaced.

"Not too much."

"Here, let me..." She put his arm to her lips.

_She put his arm to her lips_.

At that moment, a strange feeling overwhelmed him...Syaoran felt like...felt like...felt like...

Syaoran raised Sakura's chin. Sakura's cheeks were rosy.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything--I just wanted to make it better--"

"I understand," said Syaoran softly.

"You--You do?"

Syaoran didn't bother answering. The strange feeling was tingling all over him. He brought Sakura's face closer to his and kissed her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Told you. No sex scenes. Too bad, pervs, GO TO HELL. I am not a dirty person. Well...there you go, thirteenth chapter. Remember, next chapter is last chapter, so it's either long, or it's short. Or it's corny. I'm not much of a writer. REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Second Marriage & Epilogue

**Author's Note(PLEASE READ):** _Thanks to all reviewers, even though this is one crappy story! This is the final chapter of ICS. With an epilogue, that is. It is at the end of the chapter._

_TO CHECK OUT--I have just created a new website. Click on the homepage link on my profile page and you'll get there. You must check it out and email me to tell me what you think! I might post up an epilogue there!_

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Card Captor Sakura_.

**I Choose Sakura**

**By: Wings of Jade**

_Chapter 14: A Second Marriage_

The following days were spent laughing and chatting animatedly. Sakura enjoyed his company. She remembered Seiichi's words: _I'm sure that you will come to accept Prince Syaoran. Her Majesty the Queen came to love King Li at once, so I have no doubt that you will have the same reaction_. Sakura had been unconvinced then, but now she was. She and Queen Yelan were good friends now, and for some reason Syaoran was on better terms with his father.

A couple of months after their wedding, a non-royal invitation was delivered to the palace. Sakura was taking a nap then, so Syaoran was the one who received the note. It was a card, and when he opened it, it read:

_His Lordship Lord Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo invite you to_

_their wedding, taking place nine days hence_

_at the royal church, noon._

_Please attend!_

"_Eriol_? Getting _married_? O-kay, this is something new..." Syaoran was...surprised. He had heard Eriol mention that he was engaged or whatever to a commoner, but maybe it was because the real thing was a little...too _real_.

He reread the invitation. _His Lordship Lord Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo_..._Daidouji Tomoyo..._The name sounded familiar. _Meiling must have mentioned her once or twice before. Should I...? I think I'll ask her again_.

"Seiichi!" No answer. "Seiichi!" No answer.

Syaoran took a deep breath.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCHHHHHHHIIII!!" Finally, Seiichi came hurrying up to Syaoran.

"You called, Highness?"

"About time you got here. Send for Meiling to come."

"Yes, Sire."

An hour later, Meiling arrived. She curtsied. "Prince Syaoran." Syaoran dismissed her curtsy with a wave of his hand.

"Meiling. Look at this." He threw the invitation at her. She caught it and read it. She looked back at Syaoran.

"So?"

"Do you know who this Daidouji Tomoyo girl is?"

"Well...yes. She's a commoner. Is _that_ why you're so shocked?"

"Not exactly. The name sounds familiar. I heard you mention her before. Is she your friend or something?"

Meiling laughed. "She's the best friend of your _wife_!" Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Wha--?"

"Yup, you heard right. Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend. They haven't been able to see each other much, so Sakura is thinking about her all the time. Well, she should be. She was the one who challenged me in the Choosing and made Sakura's dress for her." Meiling smiled bitterly. "I was all ready to win. But look who won in the end?"

"Meiling..."

"Don't worry, Syaoran. I won't go kill Sakura, don't worry." Then she raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you wanted to know? What relationship Tomoyo had to me--Sakura--whatever?"

"Well, yes," admitted Syaoran. "That's all I needed to know. Thanks."

"You told me to come from a mile away to answer a _question_?"

"How about dinner?"

"Dessert included?"

"Definitely."

Meiling smiled dryly. "All right then, if you can provide me a nice dinner then I will stop ranting on about how foolish you are."

"Deal." Meiling left.

Syaoran was smiling; Sakura wanted to see her best friend, did she not? And since her best friend was having such a grand celebration...why not surprise her?

_xxx_

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"Come on," begged Sakura. "You can't keep secrets from me _now_!"

"Yes I can."

"Tell me!"

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

Sakura had just been told by Syaoran to dress up and accompany him to a ceremony. She was suspicious; why was he telling her to do it? But every time she interrogated him, he would say no, that it was a surprise, it was a _secret_, he could not _tell_ her--she was getting really annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"Please?"

"You'll see when you get there." Syaoran turned away from her and clapped his hands. Kyoko came bustling in.

"Do her hair or whatever," he ordered. "I don't understand what women do to make themselves look so good, but do it now. Are the gifts ready?" Kyoko bowed.

"Yes, Prince."

"Good. Get to work, then."

"Syaoran--" Syaoran turned.

"Don't worry, it won't be anything bad," he promised. "You will love it."

_I certainly hope so_, thought Sakura.

_xxx_

"You're taking me to a church? What, is it some sort of wedding?"

"You guessed right. You will fall all over the bride; I hear she made her dress herself and it is _gorgeous_."

"What would you know?" snapped Sakura playfully. "_You're_ a man. _You_ don't know what gorgeous is; only women do!"

"No really." Arm in arm, Syaoran and Sakura strode confidently through the hall, and someone announced, "Prince Syaoran and Princess Sakura of the Li Kingdom!" Audible gasps and muttering were heard, and many people crowded around to shake their hands. Syaoran noticed Sakura was a little distracted and kept looking around for the bride and groom. When they were seated at the front, Syaoran whispered, "You want to go see the bride get ready? She's in another room."

"Am I allowed to?" Syaoran's lip twitched.

"Of course. I daresay you'll be surprised."

"How many times have you said that already?"

"Forty-seven."

"You've been counting?"

"Well, I know you'd ask, so I counted."

"Typical you." Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking directions to see the bride. Syaoran simply smiled.

_(In the bride's room...)_

"Princess Sakura!" whispered one of the maids. "Can I ask why you are here?"

"I am here to see the bride." At the mention of the word 'bride', the girl sitting in front of the mirror dressed in white turned around. Sakura nearly shrieked.

"TOMOYO!"

"Sakura!" breathed Tomoyo, and rushed into her arms.

"I never knew you were going to get married!" said Sakura. "Congratulations! Who are you marrying?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Lord Eriol. You'll be seeing him Walking with me."

Sakura squeezed her hand. "I am so happy for you!" She looked at her. "You made it yourself?"

"You got that right. I cannot stand wearing someone else's clothes!"

"Typical you. You look gorgeous!" She was suddenly thoughtful. "So this is what Syaoran had been planning...he knew you were the bride so he arranged for me to..." Tomoyo winked at her.

"Looks like a loving husband to me."

"Shh!" They laughed for a moment, and then one of the maids said timidly, "Miss--Princess Sakura...is it okay for Miss Tomoyo to get ready now?"

"Huh? Oh--right." Sakura let go of her hand reluctantly. "See you in the church." Tomoyo hugged her briefly before letting go.

"See you."

_xxx_

Once Eriol and Tomoyo were fully wed, the audience erupted into cheers and applause. Sakura clapped so much she thought she'd lose a wrist, but then, if it was for Tomoyo, she would lose a whole arm for her. When Tomoyo descended the platform, she went to Sakura first.

"Thanks for being here," she said. "I almost thought you wouldn't come. There was no news of your acceptance or--well, you know."

"I'm always here for you," said Sakura, and embraced her like a sister once more. **(A/N: Yeah, corny idiocy, but please, bear it; this is the last chapter after all!)**

_Epilogue..._

Years later, when Syaoran was already past his adolescence and had a son and a daughter, and when the throne was handed over to him, when he wasn't working for the kingdom he would sit down in his chair and look back at his early years and smile. The tradition, the jokes, Sakura...it was something he would never forget.

"Father!" He turned around. His son, Ronin, entered his room.

"Ronin." He embraced his fifteen-year-old son. "Something on your mind?" Ronin sighed.

"Ren, sister--she has already Chosen a suitor to marry. But..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure about Choosing a bride myself. Father, you Chose mother, right? Can you tell how to choose?"

"There's no certain way to Choose, Ronin. You marry who you get."

"What if I don't like her?"

Syaoran laughed. "Ronin, do you want me to tell you the story of your mother and I?"

"That would be helpful." Syaoran gestured for Ronin to be seated. He winked at him and began.

"It all started like this..."

**THE END**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Ladies and gentlemen, that is the end of 'I Choose Sakura'. I have chosen not to write a sequel, because really, what is there to write? I already have went past their adolescence, so there is no need to write a sequel. Unless, of course, you want me to write about Ronin and his choosing, but that will have so many OCs you'll be confused. Or, if you want me to write how Tomoyo and Eriol met, you can tell me too. Just be sure to go to my website! Goodbye for now!**


End file.
